Together and After
by Vayne359
Summary: Married and happy, the Hero Luka and Monster Lord Alipheese XVI embark on their well earned honeymoon. Visiting old friends, sating a Lamia's unearthly desire for food, the pair once again go on a quest through their dream world of coexistence.
1. New Life

**Vayne: Hora Hora~ Welcome everybody to my new favorite category. I was originally going to post these stories on Fictionpress, and then I found the Misc category and facepalmed. Anyway, I'm now going to be doing stories for Monster Girl Quest, a sexual RPG that actually has a very very good story and characters. If you're wondering, no I'm not going to stop writing Elsword fics but...right now it's just gotten old and I need to try something new. Anyway, without further adieu...my first MGQ fanfic.**

**Also, MGQ features rape, vore, and females with animal parts that range from cats to tentacles. Please don't judge content as I'm only staying true to the nature of the game but not all of my stories will be like that. I will probably mainly stay to the following relationships.**

**-Luka**

**-Alipheese Fateburn XVI**

**-Four Heavenly Knights**

**-Four Spirits**

**Anyway, I won't prattle on anymore, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Together and After

Chapter One: New Life

It had been a month. A month as Luka lay in a coma in his bed. After vanquishing Ilias alongside Alice, the Four Heavenly Knights, and his aunt Micaela he awoke to find himself facing Ilias once more. He was uneasy, deep within thinking he had failed. Yet, Ilias had a revelation, and wished to part the world with a final act, befitting of the Goddess the people had worshiped for so long. Ever since he discovered his true strength, Luka's body and soul were being devoured, consumed by the holy power he had no choice but to wield to fight the angels. Ilias purified his body and soul, and he awoke in a familiar room. Next to him was the current Monster Lord, Alipheese Fateburn XVI. She was frantic upon his awakening, causing numerous questions to emerge. Only then did Luka learn how long it had been, his slumber apparently halting many a celebration and invoked a minor irritation in the Lord, who loved nothing more than to eat. After all, her constant cover during their adventure was the guise of a traveling gourmet. So, flying about with the aid of their close companion Galda, the monster girl who made it possible for Luka to reach the Monster Lord's castle in his quest, Luka and Alice traveled to everywhere they had been before, also meeting the Four Spirits, Sylph, Gnome, Undine, and Salamander, and also the Four Heavenly Knights, Granberia, the Dragon knight of fire, Alma Elma, the Succubus Queen and knight of wind, Erubetie, Queen of the Slimes and knight of water, and finally Tamamo, knight of the earth and one of the Six Ancestors who were sealed with the first Monster Lord. After returning to the castle, Tamamo met with the two and congratulated Luka for passing her test. Little did the hero know that the Kitsune had laid various sexual temptations for the young man, and she abruptly gave him permission to marry Alice for resisting all those said temptations. Confused, he turned to Alice and after a short talk they finally both confessed their love for one another. Tamamo then left the two, her final words being 'Don't die.' It was then that Luka learned exactly why one of the two requirements for Alice to marry was for her partner to be stronger then her. He was mercilessly raped by his new wife for three days and three nights straight without rest, locked in the Lamia's tail as he had no choice but to fill her womb. It had been almost a week after Alice was finally done with him, and Luka finally felt his energy returning.

"Ah..." Luka breathed as he looked up at the ceiling of his bed, Alice sleeping beside him. He never thought he'd be married to the Monster Lord, the very person he had originally set out to kill. He sat upright, and got out of bed. It was early, but Luka wanted to take a look around the castle he would now be living at for the rest of his life. He threw on his normal clothes, blue shoes, black wool pants, and the Enrikan shirt he had gotten thanks to Alice. Just to be safe, he took his trusty blade Angel Halo with him. Many a monster dwelt in the castle, and although the chances were slim some might try to assault him despite his new position. He silently left the room, and closed the door ever so gently.

"Good morning Luka-boy."

"Gah!" Luka jumped and spun around to see an all too familiar grin not inches away from his face, "Damn it Alma, don't do that to me." The Succubus Queen just giggled, her scantily clad breasts bouncing in a purposeful display of sexuality.

"My, my, Luka-boy you aren't running away from your wife are you?" She teased, always never serious, "Such a sad husband."

"I'm wanting to take a look around the castle thank you very much." Luka retorted, turning to leave. Alma Elma just skipped behind him, playfully following him through the halls.

"But you have already seen the castle when you were here before."

"As a Hero, not as husband to the Monster Lord." Luka muttered, the phrase embarrassing to him.

"I don't see the difference." Alma Elma stood in front of him, "But if you're going to be exploring...how about we explore my room?" The succubus leaned forward, licking her lips.

"I believe I remember it well enough." Luka said irritably, Alma's strange desire to have sex with him was growing more irritating by the minute.

"Ah! Luka!" They looked down the hall to see a tiny figure walking towards them. Alma pouted like a little girl.

"Poopie, I guess I'll go find someone else to play with." She said, walking off. Luka sighed, hoping whoever she found to use as a playmate wouldn't get his energy sucked dry.

"Good morning Tamamo." Luka greeted as the Kitsune reached him. Despite her tiny figure, she was easily the strongest being in the world now that Ilias was defeated. However, that would only be when she removed her seal for a time, and after that she would begin to act like a small child. _I wonder what would happen if she was like that when Sylph was around._ Luka pondered, suddenly missing the little fairy he had spent so much time with.

"Someone's up early, are you sure you're fit to be walking around?" Tamamo asked, knowing how draining it was for the husband when a Fateburn chose to make a child. Luka just stretched.

"Besides a little muscle stiffness, I feel fine."

"If you're stiff I bet I could help." Another voice came from behind. Luka calmly turned around to find Ganberia behind him.

"I think any sparring between us would have to wait." Luka said nervously, "I still don't feel in top shape."

"If you can't fight after just having some simple sex I don't see how you managed to beat Ilias." Granberia grumbled. Despite her attitude, she did value Luka as a strong fighter; after all he was the only human to ever defeat her in fair combat.

"I don't see how anything Alice did to me was 'simple." Luka pointed out. The day when Alice finally finished raping him he felt like a dried up grape in the desert. Thinking of the desert, he remembered Sabasa, and the close friends he made there. The Sabasa King, his daughter Princess Sara who also stayed in the Monster Lord Castle as a maid, her affections for Granberia knowing no bounds. Finally, was Gnome. The little girl who was in fact the Spirit of Earth who gave him the strength to avoid many a nasty demise at the hands of strong monsters. He missed the spirits, and thought about going back to see them all again.

"Well, I can understand." Tamamo laughed, "A human can hardly last ten seconds in a monster."

"S-Shut up!" Luka floundered.

"I bet all I need is to jerk you off for a bit to get you spewing everywhere." Granberia sneered. Luka slumped, both of them were right. Luka would be a horrible partner, how could he please his wife if he can't participate for more than a second?

"Why don't you just build up resistance?" Someone inquired, and suddenly through a crack in the floor came a smooth, glistening blue ooze. It took form into a woman.

"And how would I do that exactly?" Luka asked the Slime Queen, Erubetie.

"I hear there are ways." She replied.

"Well, I could think of a few ways." Tamamo supported, "But probably not the best."

"I find it simple." Granberia said, "Just keep having sex till you can actually manage it."

"That's not gonna help at all!" Luka said back.

"My god...how loud can you people get in the morning!?" The bedroom door flung open, and a grouchy Alipheese slithered out.

"S-Sorry..." Luka apologized, feeling bad for waking her up. Alice just smiled at him.

"Not your fault darling." She said. She leaned in, "Although, that is a good point."

"Eh?"

"It would be a tiring life for my husband to climax every five seconds in my pussy when I want to have some fun." Alice overdramatized. Everyone laughed at Luka's shame.

"Why don't you two take another trip?" Tamamo suggested.

"Well...I was going to suggest that." Luka said.

"Why? We already went back to everyone." Alice said.

"Well, since we're...wed now I was thinking perhaps-"

"Ooooooo~" A sing song voice came from above, and everyone looked up to see Alma Elma spying from the chandelier, "Little Luka-boy wants to take the Monster Lord on a honeymoon~!" She sang as she hovered down.

"And what if I do?" Luka retorted. Alice then wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"I'd say 'Why are we waiting?'." Alice whispered.

"Well, do you?" Tamamo chimed in.

"Yes but-"

"Why are we waiting?" Alice question, coiling her tail around Luka.

"Gah!" It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected. She began to slide off with Luka in her tail, the four knights waving goodbye. In front of Luka's face, tied to Alice's tail, was that black and white ribbon he had bought for her during their adventure, "Hey Alice?"

"Yes?"

"First, can you put me down?" Luka asked, and Alice actually let him go. They continued to walk towards the castle entrance, "Second, why do you like that ribbon so much?"

"I thought you liked it on me." Alice asked, somewhat confused at the seemingly unimportant question.

"Well, I was confused when you, the Monster Lord, first asked me to buy it for you."

"It looked cute." Alice replied.

"Well, it does look nice on you."

"So why are we wasting time asking about my accessories when we could be hurrying to Iliasburg to get more Ama-Ama Dango?" Alice encouraged. At her own words of 'Ama-Ama Dango' she coiled Luka up yet again and sped down the corridor to the entrance. Luka just let himself be dragged along, chuckling slightly at Alice's love for food. Sitting outside the castle gates sleeping was a giant bird monster, Galda.

"Kweeh!" Galda awoke as Alice was rushing up to her, happy to see the one she viewed as her mother since her hatching.

"Galda, take us to Ilia-"

"Alice!" Luka stopped her abruptly.

"What?"

"Can we go to Ilias Village first?" He asked, Alice releasing him as they were on Galda's back now, "I want to pay my respects to my mother." Alice stared at him, and smiled.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"That's alright." Luka said, getting comfortable, "We're taking our honeymoon, we should be having fun."

"We'll still get some Ama-Ama Dango right?" Alice asked, making Luka laughed.

"Yeah, we'll go get some Dango, but let's go to Ilias Village first."

"Alright." Alice settled, one way or another she was getting that Dango. She patted Galda's feathers, "Galda! To Ilias Village!"

"Kweh!" Galda lifted off into the air, and Luka cast a look back at the castle as they flew away from Hellgondo. Once again he was going to see the world with Alice, but a world fully at peace with coexistence and with his lover, Alipheese Fateburn, whose family name was now his own.


	2. Home of a Hero

Chapter Two: Home of a Hero

The wind roared as Galda flew over the Sentora continent. Alice and Luka were both quiet, just enjoying the feel of the wind on their face. Alice was distracted, close to drooling at the thought of indulging on Ama-Ama Dango again, but Luka had a lump in his chest. He ended up letting them all get to him; he really wanted to see if there was a way to last longer in Alice's embrace. She can't do anything; her entire body was bred to make a man climax in the blink of an eye. It's up to him to try and empower his will.

"Maybe the spirits could help..."

"Huh?" Alice looked over at him, "Did you say something?"

"N-No." Luka cleared his through. He looked down, they were over the sea and nearing their destination, "Maybe we should pay Micaela a visit."

"If you wish to." Alice said. She'd never say it outright, even now, but she truly just wants Luka to be happy. He clearly wishes the same for her, but she has her joy.

"Hey, why don't we go to Happiness Village too? We could get some honey."

"Sure~" That got her, if you ever had to get the Monster Lord's attention it was with food. The pair flew on, and were at the southern end of the Ilias continent in no time flat. They slowly settled down just outside of the town, and by the time they had gotten off Galda's back the residents were hurrying from the houses.

"Luka's home!" A young girl said, running up to him.

"Hey everyone." He replied.

"I'm happy you came to visit again so soon." Betty said. Luka smiled, back in the beginning of his journey when that Slime Girl came to the village Betty tried to talk him out of going, but he was fine regardless.

"We came back to see my mother, I wanted to pay my respects." Luka explained.

"I see." Betty sighed, "Oh, and congratulations on your marriage you two!"

"Eh?!" Luka and Alice gasped, how did they know?

"Oh yes, the news has been flaming all over the world." Betty said, "Such energy, it's almost like whoever started this was a fan." Luka and Alice looked at each other. That last word certainly narrowed down the possible suspects.

"Could we kill her?" Alice asked.

"Nah, but I'm sure as hell going to seal her if we run into-"

"Behold!" The world's most irritating voice came to their ears, "It is I! The wonderful Amir-" Luka drew Angel Halo and bashed the annoying Lamia on the head, releasing all that pent up anger. Amira turned into a small snake, and it was a big improvement on her looks. It was much better to be a snake then having the lower body of a human and the top part turned to a snake. Not to mention her repulsive positioning.

"Let's go Alice." Luka said.

"Okay." Alice said, grabbing Amira by the tail and chucking her sealed form into a bush. They walked over to the remains of Luka's house. It was the only home not to be rebuilt in the village, and by Luka's request at that. He wanted it as a reminder, and he got down on his knees and began to pray. Not to Ilias, who was long gone, but to his mother. It was thanks to her, the fallen angel who rebelled against Ilias and fell in love with a human, that he had his powers. And it was thanks to the legendary hero Heinrich that he had his instincts. Alice joined him in his prayer, hoping he wouldn't be depressed by this memory. Their eyes closed, they felt someone walk up beside them, and their presence felt familiar.

"The same as ever I see, Luka." Luka opened his eyes and looked over to see Micaela, his mother's sister and his aunt.

"Micaela, what are you doing here?" Luka asked as he got up, and noticed the white flowers now amidst the rubble.

"The same reason as you." They both sighed.

"So many memories here, and even though it was burned down they still remain." Luka said to himself.

"The fires of those memories will never burn out." Alice said.

"I know." Luka said in reply.

"She must be so proud of you." Micaela said, looking to the sky, "You finally brought peace to the world."

"Not quite." Luka reminded.

"There will always be trouble makers." Alice chastised, "You can't make everyone a good person Luka."

"I know." Luka smiled, "To think before I would have replied with how Ilias was such a benevolent being." Luka looked into Alice's eyes, "If it wasn't for you I don't think I'd have learned the truth."

"And if it wasn't for me you'd have never reached Hellgondo in the first place." Alice replied kindly, also jokingly, "I don't think you'd have even made it past Iliasburg."

"True." Luka laughed with his partner, knowing that if he had met Granberia without Alice present he'd have either died or been made a sex toy.

"I see the rumors were true." Micaela mused, "An angel human hybrid married to the Monster Lord, the sixteenth descendant of the original and source of the angels' anger for longer than I can remember."

"Funny how the world works isn't it?" Alice said, somewhat offended for Micaela portraying her ancestor as the bad guy.

"Well, I suppose you have other plans. I will return to Enrika."

"Aunty, might we visit you sometime?" Luka asked. Micaela just blinked.

"My doors are always open Luka. After all, it does get lonely now that the village has mostly moved on due to your actions." With that, the fallen angel turned on her heel and left the village. Alice and Luka did not remain for long, climbing back on Galda and heading for Iliasburg.

Well within the hour the pair had landed near Iliasburg, and their first stop is the Sutherland Inn. Making their way through the merry streets, they both kept an eye out for the four bandits. After Luka beat them, or rather made them beat themselves, four young monster girls came to live in the city to apologize for their trouble. At the Inn, Luka opened the door and let his wife inside; making sure her long tail was clear before following in after.

"Yaaaaay!" A high voice rang out, "Welcome back!" A tiny Lamia slithers from behind the corner towards them.

"Hello young one." Alice smiled.

"Hey Lamy." Luka said as the Inn keeper came around the corner, "How have you guys been?"

"Great!" Lamy said, "But I've been weird lately, when ever I've been looking at our customers they suddenly start tripping over themselves."

"Yes, one of them even started to flirt with our young friend here." The owner said.

"I see." Alice closed her eyes, "It's most likely that you've reached a point that you can begin using eye powers."

"Eye...powers?"

"Like how your friend, that vampire, can use her eyes to entrance people."

"Like mind control?!" The tiny Lamia looked eagerly at Luka, making him make a mental note to lock his room door should they spend the night here.

"Not quite like that, but you seem to be disorienting their minds to cause them to stumble. You should practice on animals during your free time."

"Oh! There's those mice in the cellar I could use them!"

"Now, more importantly..." Luka sighed as the older Lamia straightened her posture, knowing where this was heading, "We've been traveling all day."

"Oh yes, please won't you stay the night? It'd be an honor for the king and queen of Hellgondo to stay at our Inn." The smaller monster blinked at the owner's words.

"Ehh!? You guys got married?!" Luka was more surprised that the girl knew what marriage was then the fact that she was surprised at them being married.

"Yes. Although I pray that moron learnt her lesson." Alice sighed.

"If we see her again I can just hit her right?" Luka asked.

"Certainly, I'll bring some snacks and watch." Alice consented. Luka cast his gaze out the window to the setting sun.

"Well, it is late. But..." Luka looked back to the owner, "Is it alright if our companion stays out in the yard?"

"Why would she-"

"You'll see." Luka said.

"Well, if you insist." Luka walked outside, and whistled sharply. The sound of flapping wings grew louder as Galda set herself down in front of the inn. The tiny Lamia gaped in amazement.

"Wooooooow!"

"You can play with her if you want." Alice said.

"But..." Lamy looked at the owner.

"Oh go on, take your break for the evening."

"Yay!" The Lamia shot out the door, bolting for the giant bird, who just made her usual noises as the scaly monster buried her face in Galda's feathers, "Oh my god so soft!"

"Well, shall I bring you to your rooms?" The owner asked, "And if you wish I'll bring you some good old fashion Ama-Ama Dango."

"Please do!" Alice said with a childish smile. Luka smiled, he was probably just going to get some sleep.

The owner brought the couple to their room, and only a few minutes later she came back with two servings of Ama-Ama Dango. Luka decided to share it with Alice. He stopped as he was about to eat a spoonful, and then smirked. He held the spoon towards Alice. Like a snake attacking her prey, Alice's mouth opened and took the spoon in her mouth, sucking the soft desert off the metal before moving back, chewing pleasantly. Luka finished early and plopped down on the bed.

"Man...wonder how the Harpy village has been."

"We were they recently, I'm sure they're still fine." Alice said. She grinned as she slid over to Luka, "But why think about them when you can think about me?"

"Wait, are you-" Luka cut himself off as Alice slowly coiled her slender tail around his legs, binding him effectively. He didn't even bother trying to use his arms as he knew Alice would just bind those too.

"Oh? No objections?" Alice cooed, teasing him.

"I'm still recovering from your last bout with me." Luka pointed out.

"Awwww, I wanted to get a little more too..." Alice pouted, and slightly loosened her grip, making it easy for Luka to slip out if he wanted too. She began to slide off his pants and underwear, "But still not whining."

"Would it even stop you?"

"Nope~." Alice rubbed her strangely soft scales against his shaft, the proximity to her warm pussy quickly turning him hard, "Hora hora...So easily teased."

"S-Shut up..." Luka said irritably to his number one insult.

"Oh? Then how about this?" Alice gently entwined her fingers around the base of Luka's member, gently squeezing it and releasing. Each motion sent a jolt of pleasure down Luka's spine, the scent coming from the flower in Alice's hair intoxicating him with pleasure. Luka tried to pull away, but his waist moved down, only making his wife's hand grace more of his cock, and Alice just tightened her coils again, "Hora hora hora~. So eager." Alice suddenly remembered something, "Oh yes, I nearly forgot."

"W-What?"

"We still have yet to hold our wedding ceremony." Luka blinked. Given how she had acted Luka was led to assume that those three straight days of sex was the ceremony.

"How do you forget that?"

"Tamamo is already making plans...no doubt she'll be ready when we return..." Alice mumbled to herself, Luka's hard cock still in her hand.

"Um...Ali-Hiiiii!" Suddenly, Alice's flower grew out of her hair, the long vine reaching down to Luka's waist, and the petals elongated as they covered his cock. This had happened before.

"I want my flowers to be nice and healthy to match my gown. You'll help me, won't you dear?" Alice smiled innocently; acting like Luka had a choice in the matter as the flower began to suck on him.

"Ah...Y-Yes..."

"Hora...So heated for my flower." Alice sang, "Did you love it the first time? Or do you just have a thing for plants?"

"S-Shu-Ahh..." The flower sucked harder, the warm sticky juices layering his dick and rousing him to the brink of an orgasm. Luka knew it was pointless to resist, and he would rather end it sooner than later right now, "C-Cumming!"

"Oh my, already? No no no, bad Luka." Alice's long tail suddenly wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezing tightly to halt his climax.

"Ah! Alice!"

"I haven't had my fun yet." Alice replied, rotating her tail but never releasing pressure and stimulating him further. She leaned into his chest, her pink flower still greedily sucking his cock as her tail tortured him, "I've seen this done before, perhaps you'll like it?"

"Eh-" Luka moaned slightly from the stimulation to his penis just as Alice suddenly stuck her long tongue out and licked his nipple. She stared at him.

"Just a little nip and you moan like a Centaur in heat. Wonderful~!"

"No it wasn't-Ah..." Thanks to bad timing, Alice began to lick Luka's nipple, still tormenting his cock. The flower began to change its game up. Each petal felt like flesh, as if thousands of tiny bumps made up its form. Now, from end to end each tiny bump began to move outwards, poking his shaft in every part. The ones at his tip relentlessly poked and prodded him, eager for his seed as Alice's tail cut them off from it. As Alice's tongue work grew more intense, her tail ever so slightly loosened its grip on him. Bit by bit he began to leak out, and with each trickle of sperm her flower sucked him hard, pulling it in. Alice finally chose to finish him off, and sucked on his nipple like a baby suckling her mother as her tail freed his cock. Luka moaned as he sprayed his cum deep within her flower. It hungrily devoured every drop, quickly turning the two flowers white, matching her hair. When all was done, she held Luka in her arms as her tail remained around him. She quickly went to sleep after wishing him goodnight, but he stayed up. He was still so weak to her love. _Maybe...Maybe the Harpy Queen could help me?_ Was Luka's last thought before he closed his eyes for good.


	3. The Small and the Wise

Chapter Three: The Small and the Wise

Luka awoke to the gentle caress of Alice's tongue against his cheek. It was not a gesture intending to shame or fluster, but one of genuine affection. Aiming for some payback for last night, Luka quickly snatched Alice's tongue in his mouth and sucked her in, pressing their lips together. Sadly, Alice didn't react at all, as if she was aiming for this to happen. She smirked as they separated, still holding him tight in her tail.

"Nice try." She said.

"A man can dream." Luka sighed, "Come on, I want to try find the rest of the girls before we go to the village.

"Sure. I'm feeling good this morning." Luka grimaced. _Gee, I wonder why. _Luka quickly got dressed. Alice waited patiently by the door, her tail wagging like a dog as she seemed proud of her meager work last night. Luka sighed. _I'll get to a point where I can last, one way or another._ It looked like Luka had given himself a new quest to complete. Once Luka was ready, they left the room.

"Oh!" To find the little Lamia waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Alice questioned, convinced of eavesdropping.

"I was going to bring you breakfast like the owner told me to but you're already leaving." The Lamia pouted.

"Well, we wanted to go say hi to the other three since we were in town." Luka explained as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, well Gobby isn't here at the moment." She pointed out, "I think she went back to Yamatai to see a friend."

"I see. We'll find her later then." Luka stretched his stiff limbs as he walked, would he ever really recover?

"Well, I think we should visit the tool shop first." Alice said.

"You want something?" Luka questioned.

"We're on vacation, is it not natural to get souvenirs?" Alice said defensively.

"If you want, but going shopping would only delay our trip to Happiness Village." Alice froze, as if Luka's words had signaled the end of the world. Suddenly she grabbed his hand, "Hey-!"

"Let's hurry up then!" Alice said loudly as she bolted out of the Inn. Dragged across town, Luka was finally allowed back on his feet was Alice abandoned him, rushing into the tool shop before him so she could pick out a souvenir. No doubt she'd forced him out when she found something, so better not to waste any time. Luka stepped inside, resisting the urge to laugh as he saw Alice rushing back and forth, torn between several items in the store. He saw the tip of a little blonde head, and tapped on the counter.

"Hey Vampy." He greeted.

"Oh! Hi!" It seemed she was working the store alone today and must have gotten scared when Alice ran in and went crazy. Luka looked over to her.

"Oh this is nice but-" Alice ran back to the other end of the store, "This hair pin would be so nice with my flo-" She saw something new, "Oh this frame is so detailed!"

"Is she going to blow up the store?" The Tiny Vampire asked timidly.

"No, she's just trying to pick something out so we can get going. Have you and the others been doing well?"

"Yep!" The Vampire grinned, "I even learned a new technique."

"Oh?" Luka knew where this was going.

"Look into my eyes..." She said, staring at him. Luka just covered her eyes up, "H-Hey! You're supposed to look!"

"Sorry, and I don't think my wife would appreciate you brainwashing me."

"Indeed." Alice growled, having picked out a small picture frame for some reason.

"Eep!" The Vampire squeaked and retreated, "Please don't eat me!"

"Good lord no." Alice was repulsed at the idea, "If a Succubus tasted that unsightly I don't want to imagine a Vampire."

"Succu-What?" Luka blinked. Alice just shivered at the memory.

"Long story." Was all Alice said as she snatched Luka's coin purse and paid for her souvenir. In fact, the story was very simple. During the hellish battle of the Monster Lord Coronation Royale, Alice fell prey to a series of unfortunate mishaps. Dodging Granberia's ruthless assault, she tripped over Tamamo's small form, causing the fox to turn and attack Granberia in self defense and occupying her. However, she didn't let Alice get out of the way first and ended up tossing her at the Dragonkin, who just ducked as the Monster Lord flew overhead. She regained her footing, but failed as she slipped on a puddle left behind by Erubetie who had been fighting Tamamo before. Falling flat on her back, Alma Elma swooped down to take advantage, and pressed her crotch against Alice's mouth, using the power of wind to pull her long tongue into her vagina. Alice quickly removed her, although her entire tongue had gotten a taste that didn't leave for a week first. Alma quit the fight then, and soon after Tamamo and Erubetie tied, leaving Alice and Granberia alone. The truth was that Alice won not only due to reading Granberia's moves, but because she direly wanted to find a river to clean her tongue.

"Well, why don't we pay Pup a quick visit and then we'll head out to get you that honey?"

"Sounds like a plan." Alice said, her tail wagging in anticipation to eating that lovely honey again. Luka and Alice left the shop, the former feeling bad for the latter intimidating the girl. However, she tried to seduce him yet again so it was probably a fitting punishment. The weapon shop was close by, and they both entered to see a small Dragon Girl putting freshly made swords and axes on their respective stands.

"Hello Pup." Luka said, making her jump.

"Heep!" She turned around, and grinned widely, "Yay! Luka!"

"Working hard I see." Luka said as the pup hugged his leg.

"Okay we said hi can we go now?" Alice said, not desiring a weapon as a keepsake.

"Just hold on for a bit?" Luka sighed. Alice just grumbled.

"Oh! I have to get back to making the rest of the swords! Luka wanna watch?!" Pup pulled on his shirt, and Luka was in fact interested to see how far the girl had come. Unwillingly, Alice followed them inside.

"About time kid." Alice and Luka stared.

"Granberia?!" Luka pointed in shock.

"Yes? Need something?" Granberia said nonchalantly as Pup started to work on a blade in progress.

"I didn't know you could smith." Luka said. Alice was surprised the knight was bothering to help the dragon.

"I'm a warrior; it would be insulting to not know how to care for a blade." Granberia said. Luka stiffened, he didn't know how to smith, after all Angel Halo was fairly self maintaining.

"Is it good yet?" Pup asked her mentor as she stopped hammering the molten steel. Granberia looked it down.

"Yes, cool it off." Pup doused the steel in the nearby tub of water, filling the room with a relaxing steam. Granberia sighed, "Ah, nothing feels quite like it."

"Yay it's done!" The Dragon Pup was running around with the fresh blade in her hands, happy for a successful forge.

"Just make sure you put the handle on it." Granberia said, suddenly vanishing. Luka and Alice glanced at one another, and then Alice dragged Luka out of the shop. She sped through the city back to Galda and ordered her to take them to Happiness village, not giving Luka a choice since they did what he wanted to do here and she was hungry.

After a very short flight through the skies, Galda lighted down next to the Harpy village, and several men and their feathered wives came out to greet them.

"Welcome back!" A Harpy said, Luka remembering her. She was the first Harpy had fought in his journey.

"Hello." Luka said as he slid off Galda's back, spotting the Queen Harpy coming towards them.

"Monster Lord, it's an honor to see you again."

"It is fine." Alice said.

"Perhaps you would like some honey? We keep some close by."

"That would be adequate." Alice said, trying to keep her authority. It failed miserably as her tail was wagging side to side, and accompanied by her serious facial expression just made her look all the more silly. The Queen made no remark as she escorted them to a hut in the village, and inside was another familiar face. Sitting in the hut, drinking honey, was a Bee Girl.

"Where's the honey?" Alice asked. The Harpy Queen smiled slightly and walked up to the Bee Girl, dipping a feather from her wing into the hive and then licking it clean.

"Right here Monster Lord. The honey is at its best when it is still in the hive, as the extraction causes it to lose flavor.

"But be careful please." The Bee Girl said, "It's only sold because the extraction makes it lose a particular entrancing aspect." Alice ignored the warning and began to eat from the hive delightfully. Luka sighed.

"Is something troubling you Luka?" The Queen inquired.

"Could I talk to you alone for a bit?" Luka asked.

"Of course, let us go to my hut." The Harpy Queen took Luka to the top of the tree and showed him inside her home. She set out some water and honey to drink and snack on. She stood next to him, "What is it?"

"I assume you've heard?"

"About your marriage?" Luka nodded, "Yes, I think the whole world knows."

"Well, after Alice...finished with me I realized something."

"And that is?"

"I can't really satisfy her, I...finish too quickly." Harpy Queen blinked before smiling.

"So you wish to learn how to last longer in bed?" She cooed, tracing the tip of her wing across his cheek.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I don't know what to suggest." She continued, "But we could try."

"B-But Ali-"

"As Queen I can only mate with the strongest of men." Harpy Queen said, pushing Luka onto her bed and pinning him down, "You are strong, and I must create an heir whilst in my prime." Her talons deftly removed his pants, exposing his erect penis, "My, my, for a married man you sure seem to be excited."

"Harpy Queen please I-Ah." She cut him off, grinding her crotch over his cock. Her moist opening was primed and ready for him.

"Come, Hero Luka." The Queen urged, "Let us make two birds with one stone. We'll see how long you can last, and I will propagate a new heir." Seeing it was pointless to resist, Luka just sighed. The Queen moved their bodies slightly to get into a more suitable position for insertion. Her soft, oddly warm wings rested on Luka's chest as she began to drop her waist slight. Just as his member broke inside, he shivered. It was warm and soft unlike anything he'd felt before. The strong, gentle muscles massaged his tip without rest. She smiled, "Amazing is it not? The pussy of the queen."

"Ah...It feels good..." Luka breathed, ashamed he was falling prey to the feeling. Searching for more, he pushed deeper inside, surprising the Queen slightly. She smiled, rolling them over and wrapping her wings around him, pressing his face into her bosom.

"Yes...embrace my affection." She said, her legs around his waist and forcing him to pump her cunt. Every time he moved out the pleasure grew more intense then when he pushed in, "Ah, you noticed. Once inside me, there is no escape. To try and leave will bring you a climax in an instant." Luka made no objection, it certainly felt true. He found himself staring at the Harpy Queen's large breasts as she made him pump her faster. She giggled slightly, "Do you wish for a taste? A Harpy always has milk in her." She placed her wing on his head, moving his mouth closer to her nipple. Woozy from the stimulation, Luka willingly sucked on her tit, his other hand grasping her other boob and squeezing. The Queen stroked his hair like he was a child, "Yes, what a good Hero. Go on; drink as much as you want." Luka obeyed, greedily sucking the queen's breast as it began to leak her nutritious milk.

The Queen was panting as Luka attacked her sensitive breasts, and pushed him deep inside her pussy. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and the Queen knew as well since he was more aggressive with her breasts.

"Don't hold back, cum in me." She urged, "Bless me this, my Lord." Caving in at long last, with a final thrust Luka climaxed, bursting his seed into the queen's womb. She shivered in delight, finally able to not worry about selecting an heir for her position. They laid there for a moment, when the Queen finally got up, "Thank you Luka. I am sorry I was clearly no help in your quest, but I really did wish to help you." She said, "But, I believe it is time you return to the Monster Lord, our honey will only distract her for so long."


	4. First in Four

**Review Replies**

**Unico: I couldn't agree with you more. Hope you stay with me for this story, I'll be sure to make more in the future.**

* * *

Chapter Four: First in Four

Luka took the Harpy Queen's advice and quickly got dressed, rushing out the door and making his way back to the hut in the village housing the Bee Girl. He opened the door as normally as he could appear, and Alice was still eating honey. Luka cleared his throat.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?" Alice mumbled through a mouthful of honey.

"Shall we go to San Ilias?" Alice sighed, clearly not done with her meal. Instead of complaining as expected, Alice just filled a large glass jar with the honey and came up to him.

"I suppose. I expect you want to see Sylph again?" Alice inquired as they left.

"Yes, I have to say I miss traveling with the spirits."

"You're the one who let them loose." Alice reminded, "In fact, Tamamo told me that before they all left that Gnome told her, in her own way of course, that she didn't want to leave but was going to for your sake." Luka blinked. Gnome only ever spoke to Luka once; during their final joint attack on Ilias she said she had fun on their adventure. He missed Gnome's quiet comfort, Sylph's jumpy nature, Undine's regality, and Salamander's brash yet caring affection.

"Gee...I never knew."

"Idiot." Alice remarked. It had been awhile since she said that word to him.

"Guess I'll ask them if they want come back." Luka said, he wouldn't mind having them around.

"If you want." Alice seemed irritated.

"Something wrong?"

"No." She said softly as they reached Galda, getting on her back. Luka blinked; did he have to renew the contract? The last time he did, he had to have intercourse with them. Was that to be the case again? If so, Luka remember the last time he had to do that, Alice seemed to take it badly. She slightly expanded the desert and drained some of Undine's spring.

"Well, if you don't want to come I can meet with Sylph by myself." Luka said.

"Hmph." Alice reacted indignantly, "Galda, San Ilias."

"Kweh!" Galda lifted into the sky, Luka seeing the Harpy Queen and several others waving them off. He waved back, and Galda began to fly north towards San Ilias on the Sentora continent. After a few minutes in the air, Alice looked at Luka.

"So, how did the Harpy Queen feel?" Alice said plainly, face void of emotion. Luka sighed.

"I was trying to-"

"Ask for help for our bed crisis, I know." Alice said calmly, showing she wasn't angry, "Did it help?"

"No...not at all...I'm sure she just took advantage of me to get pregnant, she said she was always worrying about having to find a strong mate."

"Most Queens are like that; their line must remain strong after all. I don't blame you." Alice smiled, "After all, you're doing it for me aren't you?"

"Of course." Luka said defensively.

"Oh my, I'm not assaulting you yet you're being so stingy." Alice teased.

"Sorry." Luka apologized.

"It's alright Luka. Although if you have sex with a certain fly obscenity I will flay the skin from your bones." Alice said with a child like smile, her eyes gently closed.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Luka agreed, he wouldn't want to have sex with Alma Elma anyway. Looking over the distance, they had just flown over Port Natalia. Luka saw the Mermaid School had been rebuilt perfectly, the first time they had come Ilias Kreuz had destroyed it. They should be at San Ilias soon, the last time they were there Sylph was in the church, "Hope she isn't there."

"Who?" Alice asked, not knowing what Luka meant.

"I'm hoping Sylph isn't in the church like last time. That would be...awkward."

"To say the least. However, I assume she would be in the forest."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's her home. I doubt such an energetic soul such as her would stay in a boring church." Luka nodded, Alice's logic was sound. Galda began to descend, and they flew over the entire city of San Ilias before landing near the castle, or cathedral rather as San Ilias is a religious city. The guards were shocked by Galda's appearance but relaxed as Luka and Alice approached.

"Welcome Hero, and Monster Lord." They greeted.

"No need to be so stiff, just here for a visit." Luka said, the guards not letting up as they opened the doors.

"I suppose we might as well visit the king." Alice said.

"True, I wonder how everything has been."

"Or if there has been any improvements." After Ilias' defeat, San Ilias was hit the hardest in terms of moral. The very goddess they had worshiped and built the city around was the exact opposite of everything they had come to believe. The king took it better, but granted he was still troubled although he found his way.

"Still, good memories here oddly enough." Luka said. So many things happened in this city.

"Like what?" Alice asked, the only thing she could think of was meeting Sylph, which was more of a curse then a blessing in her eyes.

"Well, firstly was Sylph of course. Then when the fairies came and started causing a ruckus." Luka looked to his side as he saw a knight chasing after a fairy who had stolen his lunch given the bag she was carrying, "And also learning you were scared of ghosts."

"I-I'm not scared of ghosts! They're so unscientific and just superstition!" Alice argued as usual. Then a ghost of a forgotten priest walked by.

"Good morning my child, I trust the day treats you well."

"Kyaaaaaahh!" Alice screamed as the ghost walked through her, and bolted down the hall towards the king's throne room. Luka just walked after her, chuckling as the ghost priest was dumbfounded at the reaction. Then Luka thought about it.

"Well, I think Alice could handle talking to the king by herself, so long as no ghosts show up. Maybe I should take care of Sylph now?" Luka decided that would be best. He turned around and walked down the glistening hallway to the church, and given the sounds coming from it, it seemed that Sylph was present. Opening the doors, Luka found the pews filled with citizens, and Sylph was sitting on the altar rather bored as a priest was saying that the 'great spirit of the wind' gave the masses her blessing of good will. Luckily it seemed Luka had intruded at the end of the ceremony as people began to leave. Sylph was apparently asleep but still sitting upright, and blinked once everyone left. She saw Luka, and lit up.

"Lukaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sylph shot towards him, smacking into his crotch.

"Urk!" As Sylph flew backwards, Luka fell forwards, holding his legacy in pain, "G-Good to see you again Sylph..."

"I've been soooooo bored!" Sylph whined, flying around in a circle. Luka got up, recovering.

"Well Sylph, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Sylph hovered in front of his face. Luka wouldn't want the contract done here; he had to get her to leave for the forest.

"How about we play a game?" He asked.

"A game? Awesome!" Sylph was quite happy at the idea, "What should we play!?"

"How about hide and seek? We could do it in the forest."

"Okay!" Sylph tugged on his shirt, "Come on let's go!"

"H-Hey!" Using the power of Wind, Sylph was able to transport them both to the Forest of Spirits.

"I'll hide and you try find me! If you don't I get to do whatever I want to you okay?!" Sylph declared, and bolted into the forest. Luka sighed, and stepped into the forest. The calming wind flew past him; his time with Sylph helped him learn to use the wind without her aid, to an extent. In one particular direction, the wind felt particularly energetic. No doubt that was the direction Sylph had gone. Luka took his time as he walked along, reminiscing.

The first time he had come here, he fought against Sylph. Thinking carefully, he just waited for Sylph's power spent maintaining her defensive shield faded and then struck, winning her challenge to hit her once to gain her power. When Luka lost the spirits, he returned here expecting Sylph but instead found Gnome, disoriented and weakened. That was when he learned that to forge a stronger contract, he had to have sex with the spirit, and Gnome stripped him naked and used her dolls to hold him down. As he walked on, the wind grew more restless and playful, and around a particular tree it felt like the air itself was filled with the energy of a celebration. Luka reached into a hole in the trunk.

"Eeep!" Sylph squeaked, and was pouting as Luka pulled her out of the hole, holding her by the back of her dress, "Awww...I never lost a game of hide and seek..."

"Well, I think its okay."

"Huh?" Luka let Sylph go.

"I want to renew our contract." Luka said, "Alice told me you all were hesitant to leave me after we beat Ilias, I didn't know you felt that way."

"I can hang out with you again?!" Sylph was ecstatic.

"If you want. How are we going to do this? Duel? Or..." Given Sylph eyeing his crotch he had a feeling he knew what she wanted.

"Let's sleep together!" Sylph said, grabbing Luka's hand. A bright light glowed, and suddenly the world got a lot bigger.

"S-Sylph what did you do!?"

"I shrunk you!" Sylph said happily, picking Luka up and bringing him into the tree, "It'll wear off in a bit, let's do it!" Sylph tore off his clothes, still her usual look.

"H-Hey!" No sooner had Sylph exposed his erection had she pressed the tip against her opening.

"Come on Luka, let's have fun!" She said, and lowered her waist down. She sunk down all the way to his base, and inside her it felt like her vagina was breathing a warm wind against every part of his cock. She grinded her waist from side to side.

"Ah...S-Sylph take it easy..." Sylph ignored him and began to bounce up and down.

"Come on Luka! Don't just sit there!" Sylph pleaded. The playful spirit grabbed his head and forced him into her chest, squishing her breasts together. Luka just gave in; already feeling bad enough for doing this and still getting far too close far too fast. He placed his hands on Sylph's thighs, thrusting as she fell down on him, the feeling of her soft pussy tickling his tip with every motion. Sylph's own hands rested on his shoulders, and she moved down and kissed him, slipping her moist tongue into his mouth. She rode him faster, pressing her soft breasts against his chest. She began to clench his shoulders, panting heavily.

"S-Sylph...I...I'm gonna..."

"Aaaah!" Both moaned, Sylph much louder, as Luka came. His seed shot up into Sylph's welcoming pussy. She suddenly fell forwards, pinning Luka to the trunk of the tree and breathing heavily.

"Ah...hah...I hope we...have lots of fun..." Sylph breathed, it seemed she had climaxed as well.

"W-We should get back to San Ilias, Alice must be waiting for me."

"O-Okay..." Slyph lazily carried Luka out of the tree trunk, and then vanished. Luka's power returned, letting him grow back to his normal size, and Sylph took form in his mind, "Yay I'm in Luka's brain again!"

"And guess what Sylph?"

"What?"

"We're going to go find Gnome next."

"Yaaaay! Gnomey!" Sylph was happy they were going to get Gnome soon, and Luka hurried out of the forest. He had a long run ahead of him if he wanted to make it back to San Ilias before Alice got irritated at waiting.


	5. White Mud

Chapter Five: White Mud

Luka had run as fast as he could to the castle, and the sun was beginning to depart. Alice was waiting for him outside the castle gates, and stopped him from going inside.

"We've been here long enough, come on." Alice said, dragging Luka off by his collar.

"Alright, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"And hungry, the food here is horrible." Alice complained as the two got on Galda's back.

"Well, Sylph is back with me and I was thinking we could go to Sabasa next." Luka said, "I miss Gnome and you didn't get to try much of the food there."

"Okay." Alice consented, "I won't be coming with you though, you can sweat your balls off in the sand but I'd much rather relax and have a good meal."

"Maybe you can see how things have been with the King? Sara has been at the castle a lot, he might want to know how she's doing." Galda took to the sky by Alice's orders as Luka spoke.

"Understandable."

"Alice, do you want me to stop?" Luka questioned, "If my trying to do this is making you uncomfortable I don't-"

"Luka, I'm fine, really." Alice said, her eyes closed and a smile on her face, "I want you to be able to keep the bedroom lively as much as you do. Just...try not to overdo it?"

"Got it. Maybe the spirits can help."

"I'll help!" Sylph's voice echoed in his mind.

"Glad to hear that." Luka said to himself. It was going to be a long flight to Sabasa, and no doubt the king was going to try yet again to convince him to marry Sara, despite his own marriage to Alice. Luka closed his eyes, and Alice held him tightly as he fell asleep to make sure he didn't fall off Galda's back.

Alice coiled her tail and rested Luka's head on her lap, stroking his hair with a smile. When she had first met him, he was just an idiot with big ideals. But as she helped and watched him grow, traveling the world with him, she realized they were one and the same, and he forced her to take the very advice she had given him herself. He saved her life, and together they saved the world. Now he was hers, and he was trying so hard to make himself durable for her, both knowing she'd be hard to please. She just smiled again and whispered to herself.

"Idiot..."

After an hour in the air, Alice shook Luka awake as they landed outside the city. Strangely enough, there was a welcome party waiting for them.

"Monster Lord, Hero, might I ask you to come with us to see the king?" The guard captain asked. Luka looked at Alice, who shrugged.

"I suppose so." Luka replied wearily. They were ushered through the city streets to the castle, and brought directly to the throne room.

"You may enter Hero. Monster Lord I must request you stay outside."

"Very well, but should I decide to enter you won't be able to stop me anyway." Alice said. Luka got her message; if he got in a situation he couldn't escape she'd jump in. The doors were opened and closed behind him, and the king was standing by the window.

"Welcome back Luka." He said gruffly as he turned around, a mountain of muscle and authority.

"Hello, we were just passing through to see someone."

"I see. However, when the scouts told me you were coming this way I knew I had to pose it one last time." Luka sighed. _I knew it._ "Luka, will you please marry Sara?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Luka said.

"I see." He stroked his beard, "So you are saying you refuse to say yes to my asking you to say yes to marrying my daughter?"

"Yes." Luka said, the king was trying to mix his words to confuse him.

"So you are agreeing to my saying of your disagreeing to saying yes to changing your mind to saying no to not marrying my daughter?" Luka swallowed, this was getting harder. _Okay gotta think...Piece by piece. 'You are agreeing' is a yes. So 'Yes to his saying of my disagreeing'. A positive and a negative comes out...a negative I think? I'm saying yes to his saying I'm saying no about saying yes to saying no to not marrying...no to not would be yes. So...I'm saying yes to his saying I'm saying no about saying yes to marrying Sara. In other words...'I am saying yes to you saying that I am saying no to saying yes to marrying Sara.'_

"Yes." Luka replied finally, albeit slightly more nervous. He didn't want to bring Alice into this.

"I see..." The king walked over to the front of the door and leaned on it, placing a hand on his sword, "Don't worry about why I'm standing here with my hand on my hilt." He said. _As if I couldn't worry about that!_ "Now Luka, I will ask you one last time. You are certain to saying yes to my asking you to say no to saying no to not saying yes to agreeing to change your stance away from not agreeing to marry my daughter?" Luka stared in shock at the most confusing sentence he had ever heard. It's as if he had planned for this.

_Okay think...think...'You are certain to saying yes'...so that's a positive. Certain to saying yes to his asking me to say no to saying no to not saying yes to agreeing to change my stance...wait...What?! Umm...Okay one thing at a time. I am certain to saying yes to him asking me to say no to saying no to not saying yes. I am in fact certain to saying yes to him asking me to say no to saying no. So...no to saying no is a double negative so that means yes...so 'I am certain to saying yes to him asking me to say yes to not saying yes'...ummm...Yes to not saying yes...yes to not saying yes, yes to no mean no so...'I am certain to saying yes to him asking me to say no to agreeing to change my stance'...no to agreeing is disagreeing. So that makes 'I am certain to saying yes to him asking me to disagree to change my stance away from not agreeing'...Disagree to change my stance away from not agreeing...that sounds like it remains the same so I'd be saying...Wait, with the yes from before that means I am agreeing to him asking me to disagree to...'Yes I am agreeing to you asking me to disagree to changing my stance away from agreeing'...Disagree to changing, other words I refuse to changing my stance away from agreeing. I refuse to change my stance away from agreeing...agreeing is yes. So he's saying I am refusing to change my stance away from yes. So...'Yes I am agreeing to you asking me to disagree to change my stance away from yes.' So that would make my answer a no. But...I'm not entirely sure...Argh! Here goes!_

"No." Luka said. The king just stood there, and sighed.

"I see. I suppose I will have to hold a tourney of some form to find a good bride for Sara...It is still a shame you have refused to marry my daughter." The king opened the door, and Alice was staring into the back of his head through the wood the entire time.

"I am glad he refused." Alice said coldly, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact he is already married to me." The king blinked.

"Oh! I am so sorry Monster Lord; I had not heard the news." The king apologized, "As you know...Sabasa is very detached from most other places."

"It is alright. My husband here was smart enough to decipher your riddles anyway."

"Or at least I think I did..." Luka was still confused.

"It does not matter now. I will not press the matter anymore." The Sabasa King said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have to find Gnome." Luka said.

"Yaaaay~! Gnomey~!" Sylph sang happily in his mind. She was really looking forward to seeing Gnome again.

"Ah, the Earth Spirit." The king stopped Luka momentarily, "I believe she returned to those ruins she came from before, anyone's guess as to why."

"Thank you king." Luka thanked, and rushed out the castle. It was going to be a long walk to the ruins, and luckily the sun was going down so it'd be nice and cool. Leaving the city gates, he began his long trek.

The sun set over the horizon and Luka still had a little ways to go before his destination. In his mind Sylph was singing happily.

"Gnomey~ Gnomey~ Gonna go find Gnomey~" She sang. Luka knew Gnome's first reaction to seeing Sylph again would be a hard slap, but it could be either one of irritation or affection. Gnome seemed to be such a socially troubled individual, but given how she actually spoke words to him before he must have won a place in her heart. Then, a familiar figure was on the tip of a dune.

"Ah!" Luka picked up the pace as a mud doll ran past, vanishing over the dune. As he reached the bottom, another one appeared to his right, and he gave chase, "Gnome! Come out, it's me!" He called, and then he felt something tug his shirt. He turn expecting Gnome, but instead it was another doll. It began to walk off; it seemed Gnome had heard him. Over a nearby dune, the only visible remains of the ruins were at the bottom, and Gnome was sitting on a stone, staring up at them and holding a small, incomplete doll. The mud doll sunk into the sand, and Luka stood in front of Gnome, "Hey."

"..." Gnome just stared at him, not talking as usual.

"Come on Gnome, we've been through so much. Can't I at least get a 'hello'?" Luka sat down. Gnome just stared.

"..." She waved her hand slightly. Luka sighed.

"I know you don't like to talk, and that's alright." He looked up into Gnome's emerald eyes, "You've been doing good?"

"..." Gnome nodded.

"Have you missed me?" Gnome nodded instantly. Luka smiled, "Would you want to come with me again?" Gnome paused, and looked down. Luka now saw the doll in her hands, it looked strangely like him. He looked back at her eyes, "Is that for me?"

"..." Gnome looked at the floor and nodded.

"You don't need to make me a gift Gnome." Luka smiled, "Being friends with you is more than enough." Gnome blinked, "So, what do you say?" He held out his hand, "Do you want to come with me again? It won't be as exciting as before, since my adventure is done, but I do miss having you all around." Gnome looked up at him, and then shoved the doll into his hands. He smiled, and gently put it into his pack, making sure it didn't get damaged. However, while Luka was distracted with that, Gnome suddenly jumped on him, "Gah!" Luka turned around to grab her, but Gnome used her power to make herself heavier, easily pinning him to the floor.

"..." Gnome rotated, turning around and facing his crotch. Without a pause, she pulled off his pants and removed her gloves, gingerly massaging his privates as she breathed on it. Luka shivered, the extreme weight from Gnome restraining him making it hard to breathe.

Soon enough he was rock hard, and Gnome seemed confused as to what to do next. Luka was not able to see anything she was doing, so did not see her slowly open her mouth and stick her tongue out, a strand of saliva dripping onto his shaft. She lowered her head and licked his tip, not minding the taste. Moving further down, she licked him from top to bottom, fondling his balls with her left and her right moving down to her own crotch. Under the fabric Luka could see Gnome's fingers playing with her opening. The very sight made him twitch, his unrestrained cock accidentally tapping Gnome on the nose and causing her to shrink back slightly. Before he could apologize, Gnome moved right back with confidence and sucked the tip into her moist mouth. With an oddly mother like kindness Gnome's tongue caressed his cock. The tip of her tongue slipping slightly into his opening as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking in more of him with each descent. Her hand, tongue, and head motions all moved in unison, the pleasure too much to bear.

"G-Gnome...Ah!"

"...!" As she reached the base, taking the entire length of Luka's member into her throat, the pleasure was too much and forced him to climax. He twitched and shivered as Gnome swallowed his load, her own hips buckling as her diligent fingering took its toll. After they were done, she quickly stood up, adopting her usual stance and just stared at him on the floor, waiting for the male to get up. He pulled up his pants and stood upright. As he got situated, Sylph popped out of his head. She flew circles around Gnome.

"Yaaaay! Gnomey!" She cried, happy to see her friend again. Just as expected, Gnome lashed out, smacking Sylph in the face, "Gah!"

"..." Gnome just stared at the fairy, and then began to play with the sand. In no time at all, she had made a small doll of Sylph and handed it to her.

"Yaaay! Gnomey made me a dolly!" Sylph took the doll and continued to fly about. Luka just smiled and sighed.

"Well, shall we head back to Sabasa?"

"Okay~!" Sylph vanished, returning to Luka. Gnome however just looked at the floor.

"Something wrong Gnome?" Luka blinked as Gnome held up her hand, still staring at the floor. He took her hand, but she remained.

"..."

"Do you want to walk back together?" Gnome was silent for a few seconds, and then finally nodded. Then, Luka suddenly picked Gnome up off the floor.

"...!" He set her on his back, riding piggyback with her legs hooked with his arms.

"Lots of dunes, it'll be fast if we head back like this." Gnome just remained motionless as Luka began to walk back through the sands. She held him with her arms as she pressed her face against the back of his neck, closing her eyes. Not visible due to her clothing, under the cloth covering it she was smiling.


	6. Duels and Breaks

Chapter Six: Duels and Breaks

The long walk through the desert was thankfully merciful as the sun had set. With Gnome riding piggyback, Luka sighed as they were close to the city. Alice must be busy eating Sabasa's famous spicy delicacies. Luka looked over his shoulder and saw Gnome's eyes were closed, her chest heaving slightly against his back. He smiled, she looked cute when she was sleeping but sadly he had to wake her. He bounced her slightly on his back.

"Gnome, wake up." Gnome's eyes fluttered open, and suddenly grew wide as if she was flustered. She jumped off his back, and stood in the sand staring at him, "We're back at the city and I'll have to find Alice before we head out to Grand Noah. Will you come in for the time being?" Luka asked. Gnome just nodded, and grabbed the fabric of his pants. She glowed and vanished, and two forms appeared in his mind.

"Yay~! Gnomey's in Luka's brain with me!" Sylph was a happy as ever. Gnome just stood there, for reasons unknown she didn't do anything.

"..." Gnome just stared at Sylph, and Luka smiled as the expected happened as Gnome slapped her aside in irritation.

"Gah!"

"Play nice you two." Luka said, walking back into the city. He scratched his head, "Alice probably wouldn't be at the inn, more likely at the castle dining hall." Luka had nowhere else to check, and hurried through the dark streets of the night to the castle, Vampires wandering around. The guards allowed Luka in, and he quickly found the dining hall. Opening the doors, he found Alice face down on the table snoring and various remains of food littering the area around her. He stifled a laugh as he shook her, "Alice, I'm back."

"Eh...?" Alice groggily woke up, looking up at Luka, "Oh...Welcome back." She slowly got up, clearly tired, "Got Gnome? Let's go then."

"Come on Alice, we've been traveling for awhile. Why don't we stay in the city for the night?" Luka asked.

"Yes, why don't you stay?" The king had snuck into the room, shocking both of them. How could such a mountain of a man be so stealthy?

"If you insist..." Alice didn't argue, she was on the verge of blacking out from so much food.

"Follow me then, I will personally escort you to your room for the night." Luka let Alice brace herself on him as they walked along, ready to carry her if she fell asleep. The path grew familiar, and the king had led them to Sara's room.

"Umm...sir?"

"Don't get the wrong idea Luka. It's the best room apart from my own, and Sara is away at the Monster Lord's castle for whatever reason she refuses to tell me." The king said as he unlocked the door. Luka sighed, she was head over heels for Granberia, but she was far too weak to be worth the knight's affection, as harsh as that was. The king closed the door as Luka and Alice walked in, and they quietly got into bed. Alice wrapped him up in her tail under the covers, trying to be the dominant figure but failing as her grip was substandard. Luka just smiled and kissed her.

"Night Alice." He said. She smiled slightly, eyes closing.

"Goodnight...Luka." Alice drifted off to sleep, and Luka followed suit.

...

As the morning sun took to the skies, so did the Monster Lord and her Hero. Comfortable on Galda's back, the two were well on their way towards Grand Noah. Gnome and Sylph were occupying themselves in Luka's mind, in a way leaving him and Alice alone with each other. Luka did feel bad for basically having left Alice alone while he went off to find Gnome and Sylph; he wanted to make it up to her.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How about we go out to dinner when we reach the city? Have the day to ourselves." Luka asked, "We could go to the arena for a bit and then find a nice restaurant."

"I wouldn't mind that." Alice didn't portray it, but she was quite happy Luka wanted to spend some quality time with her.

"Then it's a date." Luka smiled.

The rest of the flight was quiet, Alice mostly wondering what she'd get to eat or any popular diners to go to. Luka wondered if Alma Elma was on another trip to the Coliseum, and thought it would be better to hope she wasn't. Looking down Luka observed the lush forests of Grand Noah ushering by beneath them. Alice found herself suddenly on a new train of thought. _Hmm...I need to think of a treat for Luka after his new silly quest is through. Maybe I could try and make him something special? Ah...but I don't know how to cook or what he even likes._ Alice sighed, and felt Galda flying down to the ground. Underneath them was a bustling city, a grand arena, Grand Noah. Galda perched close to the city gates, and the couple slid off her back and entered the city, welcomed warmly by the guards who recognized them. Two guards however stood out from the rest.

"Ah! You!" Two monsters ran up to them, and Luka recognized both of them. The same Dullahan and Cerberus he had fought and defeated in the Coliseum upon their first arrival.

"Hello you two." Luka said, not knowing if they had any names or the sort.

"It is good to see you again." Dullahan said.

"Yeah! We've been training real hard!" Cerberus said energetically.

"I bet so. We'll be going to the Coliseum later to watch."

"You won't be participating?" Dullahan seemed crestfallen.

"Sadly not today. I've...made arrangements." He flashed a smile at Alice, who just looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, my match will be starting soon." Dullahan said, "If you want I could get you in free."

"Really?" Dullahan nodded her head in her hand.

"Friends of the contestants get in free of charge and a half off discount on food and drink." Alice perked up at that.

"Let's go dear~!" She hooked his arm tightly.

"Sure, didn't have any plans for what we'd do in the meantime."

"I hope my training has paid off." The Dullahan said, she had made Luka a benchmark to chase after ever since their battle and also during the war.

"I'm sure it has." Luka said reassuringly as they walked through the city streets to the Coliseum. Children were playing happily, human and monsters alike. At one point they saw a little girl and her friend sliding across a puddle on the floor, which turned out to be a Slime Girl. The city was truly at peace since the war, and even before that Monster's were widely accepted. Now arriving at the Coliseum entrance, Dullahan helped the two get in free as she went off to get prepped for her fight. Surprisingly, the two were constantly asked if they wanted food or a place to sit. As they were about to take an offer, they noticed a familiar woman further down the seats in the front row. Alice and Luka both recognized her, the Queen of Grand Noah in her typical costume she used to spectate in the arena. Alice and Luka made their way over to her and sat down, the Queen not even batting an eyelash.

"Hello again Luka, Alipheese." She greeted them, Luka getting comfortable to watch the fight as Alice just munched on her sweets.

"Has the city been doing well?" Luka asked, waiting for the match to begin.

"Yes, ever since the war things have calmed down exponentially." The queen said.

In the arena before them, Luka saw the Dullahan Knight take her place as her opponent, an Elf, took her own. At the sound of a bell, Dullahan rushed towards the Elf, but the Elf preferred to fight from a distance, leaping back and knocking an arrow. Luka had fought an Elf like this before, and could see what Dullahan was doing. The Elf was reckless and arrogant in her agility, and solely aimed at the Dullahan's head which was held in her hand. She simply tossed her head in the air, switching her sword to the other and as her right hand grabbed her head, doing this motion each time the Elf dodged back and fired an arrow at her.

"She's baiting her." Luka observed to himself.

"Indeed." The queen wasn't very impressed with the evaluation, which was more of a passing thought out loud. In a situation like this, the queen would expect this of her personal guard. Sure enough, as the Elf's arrows dwindled in number, she was growing more desperate. Drawing a knife from her belt, she rushed the knight, who deftly parried her strike. Instead of countering with her blade as would be expected, Dullahan gripped her head by the end of her long hair, and swung her head and slammed it against the back of the Elf's neck, hitting hard enough to knock her out cleanly. Sheathing her blade, she held her head up high as the crowd cheered. Luka clapped, but was distracted quickly as he noticed Alice free of food. Noticing the look on her face, he turned to the queen.

"It was a pleasure to see you again majesty, but we must be going now. Would you mind passing on my congratulations to Dullahan?"

"Absolutely, farewell Luka." She said as the Monster Lord and Hero got up and left the arena, Dullahan still soaking up the pleasure of a well earned victory and not noticing their departure.

Heading through the city streets, Luka followed Alice who seemed to be following her nose to find the best place to eat. Her sense of taste never ceased to amaze him, she could even tell the age of something by licking it, even reading the data on a disk in the same way. Luka felt he'd die before learning everything Alice could do with a sense of taste. She grabbed his arm.

"Here!" She pointed at the restaurant in front of them, and it seemed very expensive. Luka didn't know if they'd have enough to pay, but it seemed like it was run by monsters and Alice was determined for a good meal. She dragged him through the front door and rang the bell. A Succubus came up to them, wearing a maid like uniform and sporting vibrant pink hair.

"Hello, table for two?" She inquired.

"Yes, for the Hero Luka and Monster Lord." The Succubus's eyes widened.

"Oh! Monster Lord please, right this way!" She began to escort the two of them through the establishment to a booth area, inside was a very oriental style room with soft straw matting, it reminded Luka of Tamamo's room at the castle. The two sat down and the Succubus handed them both a menu, "All food on the house, our way of thanks for all you have done for us."

"Thank you for your kindness." Alice said innocently, as if she hadn't planned for this when she clearly did, "Are there any specials?"

"Oh yes, our specialty chef is currently working, you couldn't have picked a better time to come!" She said, "Our current special is a grilled steak seasoned with well aged garlic and fresh pepper from Yamatai alongside filleted Hellgondo salmon and shrimp fresh from the south sea with roasted potatoes covered in melted cheese from the farms of Iliasburg." Alice was clearly sold, hearing all the high quality ingredients.

"Two orders for the special." Alice said.

"As you wish! I'll be right back!" The Succubus left the room, the sound of the traffic outside dulled by the booth.

"It's nice to be alone." Alice suddenly said, looking at Luka across their table, "Just the two of us."

"Yes, I have to agree there. We've been so busy lately it's good to just relax." Luka said, "But are we really alone?"

"Pardon?" Alice questioned Luka's own inquiry as Luka moved closer to her. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"After all, don't we have a little one or two with us?" Alice smiled, placing her hand on his.

"Yes." She looked down, pausing, "Luka I'm...sorry for...forcing that upon you."

"Alice, it was how you had to do it."

"But I assaulted you, on the very night we were officially together." Alice continued to attack herself.

"Alice, if I truly held any malice after that, would I really be here still?" Luka reminded.

"That's...true..."

"Just relax, let's just have some good food and then we'll set out for the Plansect Village to find Undine."

"You're right. I'm sorry Luka."

"Don't be." Luka said, letting Alice go as the door opened. A Crab Girl came into the room with some of her numerous hands holding two covered plates. Setting them on the table, her two claws removed the tops and the salivating scent of the grilled meat hit them both hard. Leaving without saying a word, the two dug in. Alice looked like she was ascending to heaven as she dined on the steak, and Luka was shocked at the salty yet entrancing taste of the shrimp as it blended well with the salmon. They finished their meal in minutes, Alice even licking her plate clean with her tongue to get every last bit of the seasoning. The Succubus waitress came in.

"Was your meal to your satisfaction?" She asked.

"It was beyond expectations; I demand to see the chef!" Alice said, and the Succubus bowed before leaving the room to fetch the chef as requested.

"Have to say, I'm also curious to see who could cook like this." Luka said.

"Even though this was much more superior, don't forget that in my eyes, your homemade cooking will always be my number one." Alice said, as if her fondness for this meal was insulting Luka's own cooking abilities.

"I'm glad to hear that." Luka said. The door began to slide open, and a familiar voice was accompanied with it.

"Someone called for the chef?" As the door finally opened, Luka and Alice were stunned.

"You!?" Luka pointed.

"Alma Elma!? You're the cook!?" Alice was in denial, assuming this was a prank. The Succubus Queen just smiled.

"What, a girl can't cook every now and then?" Alma Elma giggled, loving every second seeing their shocked faces, "I sometimes come here and cook when I don't feel like going to the Coliseum."

"You're an incredible chef Alma." Luka praised.

"I'm glad you think so Luka-boy." Alma Elma leaned forward, exposing her voluptuous cleavage, "Perhaps I could give you some...dessert?"

"I believe we'll pass thank you very much." Alice growled, coiling her tail around Luka as if he was property to be defended.

"If you insist Monster Lord. Ah, I guess I'll go fight or something." Alma Elma said, turning and leaving the restaurant. As she left, the Succubus put up a sign saying 'Specials not available' and went back to waiting tables. Luka and Alice got up.

"Plansect?" Luka proposed as they began to leave the city.

"Very well. I should see how the new queen is handling her position." Alice said. They walked in silence through the streets as they made their way to the gates to mount Galda.


	7. Renewed

Chapter Seven: Renewed

After a short flight, Galda lifted Luka and Alice down to the ground outside of the forest housing Plansect Village. As they slid off Galda's back, a Hornet Girl came up to them. The pair could feel the gaze of more inhabitants in the trees, but they refused to come out.

"Monster Lord, Hero, follow me to Queen Alraune." She said monotonously. Alice and Luka just began to follow the Hornet Girl through the trees towards where Queen Alraune, formerly Alra Priestess, normally dwelled. As they walked deeper into the forest, Alice and Luka noticed something. There were no Slimes in the forest, surely they had not returned to Undine's Spring?

"Has Erubetie said anything about the spring?" Luka asked Alice as they walked along.

"Nothing to me." Alice said, just as intrigued at this development as her partner was. As they entered a clearing, the Hornet Girl flew off, and several plant and insect Monsters were in the clearing going about their business. At the far end was Queen Alraune, sitting on her throne which looked more like an extension of her own form. The pair quickly approached her, not having any business with the other monsters.

"Oh, Luka, Monster Lord." The Queen addressed them as they drew near, "Is something the matter? I was not informed of your presence."

"Just a visit whilst we pass through." Alice stated, "Yet I am surprised to see the Slimes vacant of the forest, did something happen?"

"Yes, and a good thing I might add. Apparently the best alchemists and scientists from Grangold answered the Slimes' call for aid, and worked endlessly to cure Undine's Spring. Erubetie was eager to return to their home as soon as they were done, and the Slimes were also needed to hasten the recovery of the water. A few days ago my subjects spotted the humans leaving the spring, so I assume their work is done." Queen Alraune explained, as this was information the Monster Lord must know.

"I see..." Alice looked at Luka, and then the Queen, "Queen Alraune I am afraid out visit must end here. I must see how the Slimes have been settling in." Alice said. Luka didn't argue, he had nothing to do here and this would mean he could get Undine back quicker, also allowing him to do it on the side away from Alice.

"I fully understand. It was a pleasure to see you all the same." The Queen said, and Luka followed as Alice began to leave, taking the shortest way out of the forest to Galda. Reaching their feathered companion, the two climbed aboard and flew off to the Spring.

As the Spring was not far from the forest, they were there in minutes. Luka was happy to see a few Slimes playing with some children near the water, the human kids' mothers sitting nearby talking to a familiar face. Alice approached them swiftly.

"Erubetie." The Slime Queen turned to Alice as she addressed him.

"Monster Lord, the spring has been refreshed and cleansed of the mercury Bess poisoned it with. I was going to return to inform you-"

"I understand Erubetie; you wished to secure your race's safety before informing me."

"Erubetie, is Undine here?" Luka asked. The Queen looked at him with her soulless eyes, but not with malice.

"Yes, she is where you found her before, in her chambers in the spring." Erubetie answered.

"Thank you." Luka turned and walked to the spring, leaving Alice and Erubetie to their discussion. He dove into the spring and no sooner had he entered the water had he breached its surface inside a dark cave. A few Slimes were loitering about, some staring at Luka as he crawled out of the water. The cave was ominous, yet bore a strange homely feel. As Luka walked along the single path of the cave, the eyes watching him dwindled in number, until only one pair was focused on him. He reached the very point where he first met Erubetie, halting his progression further into the cave, yet Undine was not there. Pressing forward, the cave began to grow brighter. The sound of running water flowered through stone as such, "Undine? Are you there?" Luka called out, and the cave opened up into a large cavern. The floor was perfectly smooth and flat, stones formed figures resembling furniture and in the center was an elegant spring resembling a mermaid, or perhaps Undine herself.

"Hello Luka." Suddenly, the water took to life and Undine emerged, "It is good to see you well."

"The same to you Undine. I take it this is where you live?" Luka asked.

"Yes, however I feel Gnome and Sylph with you so I believe I know why you have come."

"Alice told me you guys were hesitant to leave but-"

"Thought it would be best to depart, I know." Undine spoke with closed eyes, "I have to say, being with you was quite entertaining, and it was honestly nice to see Salamander after so long."

"But, my adventure is over."

"But that doesn't mean we must separate." Undine said, sliding towards him, "I began to think when we left. You are a descendant of Heinrich, the only man to truly master our power. I feel there is...something about your blood that makes you special." Undine smiled, "I believe Alice wishes to have two children, yes? A boy and girl?"

"Y-Yes." Luka was surprised Undine knew, but then again she did know Erubetie.

"Perhaps, we as spirits should take it upon ourselves to train your offspring, and their own children, to use the power of the world. You have won us all over, and you and Alipheese have proven yourselves to be nothing but a force for good. I personally would be honored to teach your offspring, and to enjoy your company." Luka felt red of cheek at Undine's praise.

"W-Well, I came back to see if you would join me again and I feel that what you said makes that a yes."

"Indeed, now...shall we?" Undine was face to face with Luka, and without waiting for consent slipped her hand down his pants. As she massaged his penis she deftly removed his clothes. Luka sighed as her soft, malleable form caressed his body. As he grew harder, Undine suddenly embraced him. Luka's legs were now inside Undine's soft body, her insides freely moving to her command and massaging him, "So tense Luka. However, that is expected of a father to be is it not?" Inch by inch Undine pulled more of Luka's body into her own, working her way towards his waist. She was not intending to devour him, only to satisfy, "Please, enjoy a relaxing massage, Luka. I will lift this burden from you as we partake of this."

"Ah...Undine..." Luka sighed. Undine held him closer to her body and whispered into her ear.

"So eager, I just know Salamander will relish taunting you with this when you come for her." Undine then sunk Luka into her body, focusing her movements on his hard penis.

"Ah!" Luka moaned as Undine's body began to swirl around his cock, as if a whirlpool was pulling him in. Continuing to massage his limbs and rubbing her soft, ample breasts against his chest, it was like he was stuck in a full body massage of ecstasy. Undine teased him further, licking his neck.

"Isn't the man supposed to do this?" Undine asked as she kissed his throat. Tormenting him, Undine's body swirled around his member as it began to squeeze and relax, sending jolts of pleasure through his spin as she continued to massage him.

"Ahn..." Luka moaned, and Undine suddenly popped up and kissed him, draping her arms around his neck as she continued her assault on his cock. Luka stiffened up, teetering on the brink.

"Come on, let it out." Undine cooed, intensifying her stimulation.

"Ah...Ah!" Luka moaned as he climaxed, Undine's body filling with his white seed. It floated there, Undine leaning back for Luka to see, and then dissolved as Undine digested her meal.

"Thank you for the treat Luka." Undine said, letting Luka out of her body, "I look forward to traveling with you again."

"Same here." Luka breathed, Undine didn't go easy. With a bright glow, Undine remade their contract, and took form in Luka's mind. Gnome and Sylph joined her.

"Yay! Deeny!" Sylph chimed, flying about.

"Hello Gnome." Undine greeted, ignoring Sylph.

"Deeny! Deeny Deeny Deeny!" Sylph continued to chant.

"..." Gnome, as usual, just stared at the flying distraction.

"I see, perhaps you will get better at it." Undine said, understanding Gnome in a way Luka could not.

"Yeah! Just tell Luka you-Grggl!" Sylph was cut off as Undine encased her in a water bubble, and Gnome suddenly slapped her, hard. Whatever Sylph almost revealed was something Gnome wanted to keep a secret. Luka chuckled.

"I won't pry Gnome." Luka said reassuringly, "How about you let Sylph go, so long as she promises to not blab about this." Sylph made a thumbs up, the bubble she was trapped in filling with more bubbles before Undine let her free.

"Gwah!" Sylph gasped, "Deeny, why you do that?!"

"Because you are currently only a flying irritation who nearly indulged one who must remain unknowing of the very thing they must be ignorant to." Undine said plainly, hurting the fairy's feelings, "Now shoo, I wish to speak with Gnome by myself."

"I-Waaaaaah!" Sylph flew out of Luka's mind crying, flying around Luka with tears in her wake, "Lukaaaaa! Deeny's being mean!"

"H-Hey...Sylph calm down." Sylph sat on Luka's shoulder, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "Besides, she had a point. Gnome seemed to be very sensitive about...whatever it is she is keeping a secret. If you managed to tell me I think it would have hurt her feelings." Luka said delicately.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." Sylph ceased her tears, "I don't wanna hurt Gnomey's feelings."

"And hey, there's only one person left." Luka reminded, and Sylph lit up slightly.

"Mandy! Can we go to Mandy now!?"

"Well, first we have to leave, and I want to go to Grangold to see how everyone is doing. Then we'll go get Salamander."

"Yay!" Sylph was flying around again, back to her old self without any effort at all. Luka sighed, it was almost inspiring.

"Now come on, why don't you try being with the others, maybe see if you can help."

"Okay~!"

"Remember, no telling me anything." Luka reminded as Sylph vanished. He was back at the spring's entrance, and quickly jumped into the water. On the other side, he was back at the lake. He saw Erubetie and Alice at the shore, talking to themselves, and swam over. Alice smiled as he left the water.

"Welcome back dear." She said, sliding over and kissing his cheek. He returned the gesture.

"Sorry I took so long." Luka apologized. Erubetie was simply staring at him, and that unblinking gaze was making him uneasy, "Umm...is something on my face?"

"Here." Erubetie handed Luka a small flask with a strange blue liquid filling it.

"What's this?"

"Just drink it when you get thirsty." Was all Erubetie said in reply. Luka shrugged and put the vial in his pack.

"Thank you Erubetie, we will be leaving now for the Gold region."

"I understand. If you see Granberia please pass on my greetings." The Slime Queen said.

"Very well. Come Luka, let's hurry." Alice said, but she didn't drag Luka away like usual. Instead, she moved away a few paces, and then turned and waited, tapping her tail on the floor like how a human would with his or her foot. Luka smiled, and bowed to Erubetie as a way of farewell before rushing off after his wife.


	8. Beat of the Heat

Chapter Eight: Beat of the Heat

"Still so busy." Luka sighed as he and Alice walked through the streets of Grangold. Ant Girls were bustling about, carrying out all assortments of jobs alongside human workers. Some were on break it seemed, relaxing in the sun as they chattered to each other.

"Queen Ant is still hard at work." Alice said with a grin. Luka raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you know something." Luka accused. Sylph was humming in his mind.

"Alice has a secret~! Alice has a secret~!"

"..." Gnome just stared at her.

"Take it as you will, but Alice is definitely hiding something." Undine said from behind Gnome.

"Perhaps I do." Alice replied, ignorant to the voices in Luka's head.

The pair continued down the road, passing by various gift shops and cafes. In the canals, Mud Golem Girls were hard at work cleaning, as well as a few men. Mostly the moat cleaning was left to the constructs as it was dangerous work. On a bridge overlooking the moat, a familiar face watched the cleaners do their work.

"Your majesty!" Luka called out, the blue haired, young king turning and noticing the two.

"Oh! Luka! Monster Lord!" He walked up to them, shaking their hands, "A pleasure to see you again, I trust all is well?"

"Apart from a few minor details, yes." Alice said dismissively. The Grangold King smiled kindly.

"I see. Things have been very busy lately." He began to walk down the bridge toward the castle, Luka and Alice tagging along beside him, "Advancements in technology and science, rebuilding the city due to the war, making sure the Spider Princess is locked up nice and tight."

"Has she been causing problems?" Alice asked, this was an important matter, "I will dispatch a security detail if it is necessary."

"I do not think that will be required." The king said, "Queen Ant has her top guards on watch night and day, and after all Granberia herself has been training our guards. If anything goes wrong, chances are she will be present and will no doubt help secure peace."

"I will remind her to keep that in mind." Alice said.

"I think she may be at the castle right now in fact. Quite a few new recruits were rushing by as if Ilias herself had revived and was chasing them down." The king chuckled, "It was quite amusing to watch."

"I don't think we should bother her while she is training people." Luka pondered out loud. Alice scoffed.

"I am her superior; she would make room for us. Perhaps you could teach them a thing or two?" Luka just sighed, genuinely.

"I'm tired of fighting. I've fought enough to last me five lives over, maybe more. I just want to relax until I close my eyes for a long nap." Luka said with a weary smile. Alice felt cruel, forgetting all Luka had been through.

"I'm sorry." Alice rested her hand on his shoulder. The king smiled.

"Hey, why don't you two stay for dinner? I can order the chefs to whip up something special." The young ruler offered.

"Luka?" Alice asked for his input instead of taking the offer herself. Luka smiled.

"Sure, maybe Granberia could join too." Luka had never really seen Granberia in a mood where she was not training or fighting.

"I could suggest it to her. Perhaps you should see how Queen Ant has been doing?" Alice suggested at they reached the castle entrance.

"I guess so."

"Wonderful! I will go and inform the chefs. Shall we meet in the dining hall in say...ten minutes?"

"No objection." Alice said.

"As you say, sir." Luka replied.

"I don't care if you're a bit late. You saved the world; you deserve a lax in punctuality."

"Ten minutes Luka." Alice ordered, she wanted to have a meal with her husband, and she'd drag him there if he was late.

"Yes ma'am." Luka saluted. Alice giggled a little before slithering off. The Grangold King left to help prepare for the meal, leaving Luka standing there confused. He didn't know where the Queen was, or even where to look for her. He only had ten minutes after all. He spotted an Ant Girl and approached her.

"May I be of service?" She asked as he drew close.

"I'm looking for Queen Ant; do you know where she is?"

"Yes, please follow me Hero Luka." The Ant Girl said, and escorted Luka down the hall. Some internal parts of the castle were amazingly still under repair, truly reminding Luka of the horror sparked by the war. Still, he couldn't stop his smile as he saw Ant Girls, humans, and angels all working together to fix their mistakes. Not many people got the opportunity to see their dream in reality, but Luka has that luxury. The Ant Girl suddenly stopped outside a door, "Her majesty is inside."

"Thank you." Luka said graciously and hurried inside. In the room, the Queen Ant was busy going over papers at a desk. She looked up from her work and stood up.

"Hero Luka, it is good to see you again."

"Same to you Queen Ant. Has everything been well?"

"Yes. Some ways more than others but yes." The Queen left her desk and an Ant Girl suddenly took her place, taking over for the paper work. She walked up to Luka, "Is there something you require?"

"Alice and I were just passing through and we took the King up on an offer for dinner. We were wondering if perhaps you would join us." Luka explained, time was running thin. The Queen pondered the option, weighing it against her duties and finally smiled.

"I believe I would be able to secure time for a meal."

"I see. Well, the king said we should meet at the dining hall in ten minutes, so we should get going." Luka said. Following the Queen's lead, they made their way through the castle grounds to the dining hall.

...

After a long meal and a quick farewell, Alice and Luka got back on Galda and flew off towards Gold Volcano. Granberia was no different at a meal than when training, to the point she threw a steak knife at Luka from across the table, the target only narrowly dodging the attack. Alice chastised her for her behavior, but that was all the punishment that was ushered.

Back in the heat of the volcano, Luka pushed on alone as Alice didn't want to get all sweaty just to watch Luka have sex with the spirit. Thankfully, according to Undine, the residents of the inferno had been taken care of by Salamander herself, making sure they wouldn't randomly attack visitors. Bubbling magma trailed along the path in the opposite direction Luka walked, the heat starting to get to him.

"Man...Mandy loves heat too much." Sylph whined. Gnome was just sitting there, sweat covering her brow. Undine hated the heat, and left Luka's body and was keeping Alice company.

"Hopefully we find her soon." Luka said, wiping his face. Then, he heard a noise.

"Don't let the coal get low~. When in doubt just go with the flow~." In the distance, someone was singing. It was familiar.

"Is that..."

"Mandy!" Sylph proclaimed, "Mandy's singing Gnomey!"

"..." Gnome just closed her eyes and listened to the song. Luka crept along, this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Spin around, yes! Listen to your soul~." The singing was louder now, and Luka peered around the corner. In the middle of a flat span of rock, Salamander was singing and dancing all by herself, oblivious to her audience. Spinning on her feet and moving her hands through the air like a fish in the water, the flames around her joined in the dance, mimicking her moves.

"Wow..." Luka breathed. The minor movement sent a small piece of rock tumbling off the stone he was hiding behind. Salamander suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, the flames dying out.

"Who's there!?" She demanded, looking about. Luka crouched behind the rock, she seemed mad that someone was spying on her.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble~." Sylph chimed, knowing the only one really in trouble was Luka, not that Salamander wouldn't set Sylph's head on fire when she came in to find the two in there. Salamander was quiet, and sniffed the air slightly. She smirked.

"My my, such a sneaky boy." She said, walking over to the rock Luka was behind. She leaned over the rock and grabbed Luka's shoulders.

"Ack!" Salamander pulled him up and pinned him to the stone.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked, holding him tightly.

"S-Sorry for spying on you." Luka admitted.

"I see Gnome and Sylph are with you." She observed, "Finally brought yourself to come crawling back to us?"

"Well, Alice told me you guys didn't want to leave."

"True, you were a lot of fun to be with. And Undine has also told me of her idea, which I find to be the first time we've thought on parallel ground." Salamander smiled again, "I wouldn't mind joining you again, but you know the deal."

"Y-Yeah."

"A bit of punishment for spying on me. If you utter a word of this to Undine I will burn your skin off."

"Understood." Luka replied quickly to Salamander's threat.

"Then let's get started." The spirit of fire grinned, and dropped down to her knees. She pulled off Luka's pants, and gently pressed her cheek against his soft member, "Come on little guy, don't be shy." As if encouraged by her words, Luka's penis quickly grew hard. She smiled and moved upright slightly, pressing her breasts together and sandwiching his cock, "Feel's good doesn't it?"

"Ah..." Salamander's skin was so warm, but not hot. She moved her breasts from side to side, sliding his penis across her silken skin. With each motion it felt like her body heat leeched into him.

"Oh ho, so easily toppled." Salamander teased, pressing her breasts together tightly and moving up and down, massaging him lengthwise along his shaft. Salamander smirked, "My, my...I wonder what you're imagining right now to be so hard."

"Ah...so warm..."

"I wonder how much I could push in your little head." Salamander said to herself, "I bet you've dreamed of me doing this to you at your whim, eh?" Luka blinked, unsure what she was planning, "Or maybe having made me your slave, to torture and assault as I plead for freedom."

"I-Ah!" Salamander began to alternate her motions, as one breast went up, the other went down. As one was pushed into his member, the other moved away.

"Or perhaps a stray thought of watching me with the other three?" Salamander continued to plant ideas in his mind, "What about Undine, my rival, finally getting the better of me and holding me down as she pulled my waist into her body, using that dirty slime to breach my wet pussy until I scream for her to stop?" Luka twitched suddenly and that made the spirit smile more, "Oh, how about Gnome using her precious mud dolls to hold me still as she and Sylph lick my body in every corner, teasing and taunting me in my weakness?" She continued her depraved imagery, and with each idea Luka began to imagine and felt closer and closer to breaking. Finally, her rant of sexual fantasies was too much to contain.

"Ah!" Luka moaned as he shuddered, suddenly shooting his seed into Salamander's face.

"Oh!" Salamander yelped in surprise, and began to catch his load in her mouth, swallowing it greedily. As his flow died down, Salamander wiped her face and licked her fingers clean before standing up and looking at Luka in the eyes, "Still as good as the first time. I have to say that was fun." Salamander poked his forehead and vanished, reappearing inside his mind. Sylph and Gnome appeared to greet her.

"..." Gnome waved at her friend. Sylph however flew circles around her.

"Yay! Madny's back! And Mandy can sing and dance with me now!"

"Not a chance in hell." Salamander said as she lit Sylph's hair on fire.

"Aaaaah! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Sylph screamed as she tried to extinguish the flames. Eventually the flame died out, leaving her hair as a sizzling mass of burnt matter.

"Anyway, let's get going Luka." Salamander said.

"Huh? Why the rush?" Luka asked.

"You got all four of us back, and I can see you had a dirty reason for that as well." She said slyly, "Let's see if we can help you last longer in the bedroom."

"Umm...thanks?" Luka wasn't sure if he should be happy for that, but he didn't want to keep Alice waiting. Putting his belt back on, Luka took off down the path back to the entrance, where Undine and Alice would be waiting. It was time to head back to the castle and relax for the time being.


	9. A Foxing Dare

Chapter Nine: A Foxing Dare

"Ah, it's good to be home." Alice sighed as she and Luka stood in front of the castle, having returned to Hellgondo.

"Yeah." Luka was happy to be back to, maybe now he could try to get some time alone to think, and to get reacquainted with the spirits again.

The pair moved up the sleek stone stairway to the main gates. A few winged monsters were flying about around the castle spires, one looking like Alma Elma but it was too far away to tell for sure. Standing guard at the door was a Behemoth, who opened the gates to let them inside. Sure enough, just past the gates in the castle lobby was a tiny figure.

"Over here you two!" Tamamo beckoned them over. Alice sighed and obliged.

"What is it Tamamo?" Luka asked, given how bland everyone was acting in the castle it seemed she hadn't set up for the marriage yet.

"So, how did your little quest go?" Tamamo asked slyly.

"Not well." Alice said sadly.

"At best the only good that came out of this trip was getting the four spirits back and securing the Harpy Queen's line." Luka explained solemnly. Tamamo pursed her lips.

"I assumed as much, so I've made a little test for you Luka. Take it was a little examination before your wedding."

"What is it?" Luka was surprised Tamamo was trying to help for such a minor matter.

"You're going to; individually of course, take each of the Heavenly Knights on a date!" Tamamo said happily, all nine of her tails swaying.

"What." Alice glared at her former mentor, who just passed off the gaze like it was nothing.

"W-Why?" Luka stuttered.

"Well, what better way for me to find out if you'll really stick with the ceremony?" Tamamo said, "And, it'd be funny."

"Course it would." Luka grumbled.

"I object to this!" Alice voiced.

"Oh come on, I bet I could whip him into shape for a good night in bed." Tamamo replied confidently.

"That's beside the point!"

"Oh so you agree?"

"Urk..." Alice faltered.

"Not like we're stealing him away. Besides, you already let him have sex with the Harpy Queen and the four spirits." Tamamo struck another nail on the head. Alice slumped, Tamamo wasn't going to budge on the subject and she didn't want to have to get violent.

"Fine...if you insist." Alice mumbled.

"And not like I have a choice." Luka seconded.

"Alright!" Tamamo cheered happily, "Well, let's go Luka!"

"Huh?"

"You're taking me out first." Tamamo said. Luka covered his face with his hand, forgetting that Tamamo was one of the knights.

"Well, guess I don't get to rest after all." Luka said, glancing at Alice. The Monster Lord glowered at the Kitsune.

"These 'dates' better not go on for long. And furthermore, if your little test aids nothing when he gets back I'm going to make sure you don't eat for a year."

"Challenge accepted!" Tamamo grinned, waving her fan at her face to keep cool.

"I'll...wait for you then Luka." Alice said, kissing his cheek, "Think of me?"

"Without a doubt." Luka replied coolly. Alice smiled, satisfied, and slithered off. Tamamo grabbed his arm.

"Alright where we going?" She asked.

"Huh? Don't you-"

"It's not my job; you're the one taking me on a date, not the other way around." Tamamo said, waiting patiently for Luka to decide. Luka tried to think, he didn't really know much about Tamamo, or any of the four knights for that matter. Thinking harder on it now, he realized this would get very difficult later on. Alma Elma would most likely just want to violate him, Erubetie was a mystery, and Granberia would be anyone's guess. On the current matter, Luka was only certain about one thing about Tamamo.

"Well, how about we go to Yamatai and have some thin fried tofu?"

"I'll agree to that!" Suddenly she jumped behind him and hugged his waist, "Let's get a move on then!"

"Hey what are you-Whoa!" Tamamo held him tightly, not letting go, and flipped backwards, teleporting the two of them to Yamatai in the blink of an eye. Once she landed on her feet, in front of the Fox Shrine of the village, she let him go.

"Alright, now to-Luka?" Tamamo looked around, thinking Luka ran away but instead saw him by the bushes. She laughed, "Was that your first time teleporting?" As she asked that, Luka replied by puking into the bushes, fueling her joy at his misfortune, "Don't worry, doesn't last long."

"Urgh...that sucked..." Luka groaned, standing up again.

"Anyway...Thin fried tofu?" Tamamo inquired, wishing for her snacks on the double.

"Anything you want." Luka replied, not looking forward to the return trip to the castle after this. Tamamo and Luka sat down on the steps of the shrine, and waited for some of the villagers to come visit as they normally would. Luka thought this would be a good time to get to know the fox, "Hey Tamamo?"

"Hmm?"

"Mind telling me about yourself? I don't know much and if I'm marrying Alice I think I should know more about who will be near me."

"Fair point." She said, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything, we're passing the time anyway." Luka said. Tamamo waved her fan like normal, thinking about what to say.

"Well, first off as you probably already know I'm one of the six ancestors."

"Yes I know that. You made the Word of Dispel to escape right?"

"Correct." Tamamo said, "Alipheese Fateburn the First tasked me with the job of watching over her family line. Hence why I have trained the past few generations, including Alice herself at this time."

"You knew Alice's mother right?" Tamamo looked down, saddened.

"Yes, I was a fool to let her trick me like that."

"But if that didn't happen, maybe the way things are now might never have happened. And Ilias would probably still be here. After all, even Heinrich failed." Tamamo sighed.

"True, perhaps her sacrifice was for the best." Tamamo shook her head, "Anyway, outside of strategy I'm in charge of keeping political troubles in check. Mostly I'm the one going around checking on the monster leaders, such as the Harpy Queen."

"Speaking of that, I really hope Grangold will be able to hold the Spider Princess."

"Oh I'll be certain they do." She said coldly, "In fact, I've taught them to harness the earth's power to aid in keeping a firm hold on that young twit. Also, I have given Granberia the order to make frequent checkups on the prison when she is there training the guards."

"I see." That was a weight off Luka's shoulders.

"Anyway, enough about me. Tell me a little something about you." Tamamo said, waiting eagerly.

"Well...I think you already know all about me."

"The large things, such as your heritage." Tamamo agreed, "But tell me some little things."

"Well, there isn't much to say." Tamamo rolled her eyes.

"Favorite food?"

"I'm not very picky."

"Favorite place?"

"Anywhere's fine, long as it's peaceful." Tamamo's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the plain answers.

"Hrmm...Favorite spirit?" The question suddenly sparked a battle inside Luka's mind.

"Me!" Sylph proclaimed. Gnome stared at her.

"..." As expected, the earth spirit slapped Sylph away.

"Ugyah!"

"Such a ridiculous question, of course I am the favored of us four." Undine said matter-of-factly.

"As if!" Salamander retorted, "I'm the favorite, you're way too boring Undine."

"It is my peaceful and calm nature that makes me all the more compatible with him." Undine replied calmly.

"Boring!" Salamander continued.

"..." Gnome just sat there, the vision of her form staring at Luka as if to ask if she was the favorite.

"But I've known him the longest!" Sylph defended herself, flying about as the four spirits argued back and forth. Luka held his head.

"Ugh, I like you all equally now can you please quiet down? You're making my head scream." The spirits quieted, and Tamamo watched in interest.

"Sorry." Three of the four apologized. Gnome however suddenly appeared before the two of them, holding a little mud doll of Alice. She held it out for him.

"Thank you Gnome, I'm not angry." Luka took the doll, and Gnome vanished again. Tamamo laughed.

"Quite the eccentric mind you have I assume."

"Sometimes."

"Anyway, I'm bored." Tamamo said, standing up, "I want to pass the time while we wait for my tofu."

"Eh-Ack!" Tamamo picked Luka up easily with her insane strength, and ran inside the shrine, closing the door behind her. Tamamo dragged him into a bedroom inside, locking the door after throwing him onto the bed.

"Time to make you work." Tamamo growled as she disrobed. Before Luka could flee, she jumped on him and removed his clothes. He had no hope to escape, even with Gnome's power behind him. Tamamo was the superior in the ways of the Earth, and held him firmly. She licked her lips, "Now, let's begin."

"Tama-oh..." As Luka began his weak protest, Tamamo rubbed her vagina against his member, forcing an erection.

"Not much fun like this." Tamamo muttered, and turned around, blocking Luka's view with her soft tails, "Play with my tails and just try and hold on. I won't be going easy though." After those words, two tail tips began to rub his cheeks as she inserted him into her pussy. Her strong vaginal muscles instantly began to massage his cock, and Luka gave in to the soft caress of her tails. Holding one with both hands, he rubbed and stroked it contently.

"So soft..." He breathed.

"Come on, pay attention!" Tamamo ordered, grinding their hips together as she took his whole length inside her.

"Ah!" Luka yelped in pleasure, the walls of Tamamo's hole massaging him without end. Her flesh was warm, her skin was soft, and her tails were fluffy. Continuing to ride him, Tamamo used her tails to tickle the poor man. The pleasure was building, but Luka clenched his waist to drown out the desire.

"Not good enough!" Tamamo said, intensifying her stimulation. Her warm, wet pussy clenched down on his cock, squeezing him in a milking motion. Her relentless pleasure was torture on various levels. Her tails rubbed and tickled every inch of his upper body. He gripped the bed sheets, trying to hold it in but with every rub of her tails and shake of her hips he weakened substantially. Then, he suddenly saw Gnome in his mind.

"..." She stared at him for reasons he did not know. She pointed to her forehead, and then pointed at him before resting her other hand on her chest. Was she telling him to treat this the way he treated the Earth? He had no other idea as to what Gnome was implying, and closed his eyes to focus. Imagining himself a strong mountain, he felt his resistance renew.

"Very good, I see someone's giving you a little help." Tamamo said, "But not enough for me. Time to finish this up." At her threat, her assault on his grew stronger than his visions of self. Her tails were aggressively feeling him up to the point it almost hurt. Her tight pussy clamped down on him, shuddering and squeezing him. In the same moment he had gotten confident, he was shattered.

"Aah!" Luka gasped as Tamamo succeeded in forcing an orgasm out of him. Her smile was devious as she relished in her victory. Her pussy sucked on him as he climaxed, pulling his seed up inside her. When he was done, Tamamo got up, leaving him panting on the bed.

"Not bad, I see Gnome gave you a hand to use the power of earth for a different reason. But, I'm still the better in that area and that alone wouldn't be enough to help you anyway." Tamamo explained, "Anyway, let's have that date okay?"

"Guh..." Luka groaned, sitting up and getting dressed. Tamamo was clothed in the blink of an eye, bouncing with energy. The two left the room, and saw a few of the villagers in the shrine praying. As expected, Tamamo graced them with her presence and demanded thin fried tofu, which the villagers happily agreed to give her. Luka sighed; it was going to be a long day.


	10. Grangold's Red Light Festival

**Review Replies**

**Doctor Reid: Well, I guess that's what's happening XD But hey, it does kinda make sense how he could do that with em. Also, cut me a little slack it's the first story i've done for MGQ and need to get into the groove for it XD**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Grangold's Red Light Festival

Luka sat next to Tamamo on the steps of the Fox Shrine, the latter happily munching on her thin fried tofu snack. After her 'training' they didn't do much, just talked of minor things and ate tofu. Luka just stared at the evening sky, hoping once night fell he could get some sleep. Tamamo's stock of tofu was running thin and she sighed as she finished her current piece.

"Well, I suppose you should get going to your next date." She said calmly.

"Huh?" Luka blinked, and suddenly a shadow passed over them from above. Looking up Luka saw nothing, but then something soft and warm traced his spine.

"Hey Luka-boy." A light voice greeted him. He swallowed, and turned around to see Alma Elma. She was wearing different clothes then her normal outfit. Instead of what she normally wore, she was wearing an intricate violet dress that was split on one side with long, frilled sleeves that only just reached over the tips of her fingers. Her long tail was coming out through a special, tight form fitting hole in the back. Luka would never say it, but she looked beautiful.

"Someone's early." Tamamo said, munching on another piece of tofu.

"Aren't you done?" The Succubus Queen inquired innocently.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Tamamo sighed.

"Perfect, I get to keep Luka all to myself then. All night long." She licked her lips in anticipation.

"You have two times." Tamamo said adamantly, "I'll be watching you. After all, Luka is taken by Alice and despite how this is my idea I won't tolerate her husband being used."

"Come on, it's just going to be a night of fun." Alma Elma defended herself, obviously just thinking about what she'd do for her two times.

"I'll be watching you." Tamamo warned, but the carefree succubus just shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going now." Alma Elma declared, and grabbed Luka's arms.

"Whoa, hey!"

"Come on, we're going to the festival!" Alma Elma said, flapping her wings and lifting off into the sky.

"Aah!" Luka let loose a yelp of fright, praying she didn't let him go. Instinctively, he held onto her arms. She grinned.

"My, my, so defiant but as soon as we're in the clouds you can't stop grabbing me."

"No I-"

"Let's go!" She picked up speed, and Luka just closed his eyes and prayed they reached their destination soon.

...

After a long flight, Alma Elma began to descend. Luka opened his eyes and saw they were on the outskirts of Grangold, but the city was filled with all assortments of lights and booths. He had forgotten, tonight was the monthly Grangold festival. Every month, for a week, they set up various booths and decorations as well as special machines for amusement and enjoyment. In the center of it all was a giant wheel with boxes for sitting in slowly rotating.

"Man your clothes are so unfitting." Alma Elma sighed, and suddenly pinned Luka to the floor.

"Going to rape me already?"

"No not yet." Alma Elma threw some clothes at the lad, "Put these on." Luka began to walk off to get changed, the pair still in the forest near the city. Alma grabbed his shirt, "Not so fast Luka-boy, do it here."

"Fine..." Luka grumbled but complied, stripping and getting changed into the black suit Alma Elma had given him. All the while the walking lust factory stared at his crotch and licked her lips, her tail wagging slightly. If that said tail was not also a means to suck out a man's life it would have been a cute gesture. She smiled when he was done changing.

"Much better." She praised.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Alma Elma extended her hand gracefully.

"Take me on a ride." She said. Whether she meant that literally or erotically was impossible to decide. Before he could think of what she meant, Alma Elma grabbed his arm and began to run to the city, pulling him along with her and forcing him to run as well to avoid being dragged across the floor. As they reached the gates, they saw hundreds of people coming to the castle from all over the world, humans and monsters alike. Luka wasn't alone in his 'date' as several men and women were going to the festival with their arms around a Monster's waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a clump of yellow tails; Tamamo must have gotten a stand-in to keep an eye on Alma Elma. That piece of fact made Luka feel a little safer about this, after all Alma Elma was a person who could kill with pleasure, more easily than other monsters. Reaching the front gate, off to the side the Golem Girl who guarded the city was heavily decorated with festive lights and picking up people and holding them up in the air for a view of the forest. Alma had dragged Luka all the way to the front gate before she let him go.

"Hello you two." A young woman greeted them, "I assume you're together?"

"Yes." Alma Elma confirmed, and the lady handed her two cards.

"Since it's the first festival since after the war, all rides and booths are free. Enjoy the festival!" Alma Elma grabbed Luka's arm again and dragged him past the gates. She seemed to have already planned out their 'date' as she went straight to the haunted house.

"So...What are we doing?" Neither of them would get any frights from fake ghosts in a haunted house, apart from Alice.

"Just come on." Alma pulled him into the dark room. They walked calmly down the path into a room filled with torture machines. Alma pried open an iron maiden, a non monster one, and pointed inside, "Get in." Alma Elma ordered.

"Wh-Ah!" As Luka began to question her motives she grabbed him and pushed him inside. She tightly pressed their bodies together and closed the iron maiden, which had the spikes removed as others were filled with the staff of the house to scare the patrons. Neither of them were able to move, but Alma's tail which was at their legs was free to move.

"Time for my first snack." She said, licking his cheek as her three pronged tail grasped Luka's pants and jerked them down, revealing his erection. Without a moment's pause, she sucked his cock into her tail, beginning to suck it.

"Ah!" Luka moaned, the expert touch of her tail nearly making him climax instantly.

"Aw, how sad. Already done Luka-boy?" Alma teased, nibbling his neck for further stimulation. Thinking back on a few hours ago, Luka used Gnome's power to boost his endurance, but it barely helped under Alma's seductive touch. The slimy juices of her tail covered his penis, lubricating it and letting it slide effortlessly in and out of her as she moved her tail back and forth. A voice came into his mind as Alma hastened her attack.

"Luka! Can I help?" Sylph's energetic voice greeted him. Luka spoke to her in his mind.

"Please do, what can you do?"

"Well, she likes playing with the wind, so just distract yourself with your own wind!"

"Eh?" That sounded easier said than done.

"Just clear your head and listen, I'll play you a song with the wind!" Sylph said, and Luka did so. As he cleared his mind, maintaining his focus on Gnome's power to keep his strength up under Alma's unending assault.

"What's the matter Luka-boy? You got so quiet." She said, but Luka ignored her. Then, it came to him. Faint and growing louder, he heard Sylph's song. Despite her nature, it was calm and peaceful. He felt at peace, but still fully aware of what he was doing. Alma Elma's erotic attacks seemed about completely nullified, "Oh is the wind singing? Guess I'll have to actually try now."

"Eh?" At her words, her tail sprung to life with renewed vigor. Each muscle inside rubbed and circled his cock, breaking him down in moments. Just like with Tamamo, he had been shattered the moment he felt prepared, "Ah!" Arching his back, and in turn thrusting into Alma's tail hole, Luka climaxed. The Succubus's tail greedily sucked it all up, and she forced the iron maiden open and stepped down.

"That was fun, but I feel like relaxing now. Come on Luka-boy." Luka grumbled in irritation as he pulled up his pants and followed Alma Elma out of the haunted house. She took him straight to the massive wheel like ride in the center of the city. At the bottom, once in your box, you were handed a menu and given time to decide as you went around. It was expensive, but both had strings they could pull. They were quickly let on when Alma stated who they were, and the wheel slowly began to spin, bringing them higher into the sky. It was peaceful, the wind calm and somewhat romantic. Alma Elma didn't even look at her menu, obviously planning to have him for her dinner. Off put by that, he pushed the menu away.

"Alma Elma?"

"Oh? Want me to suck your cock already?" She leapt to her conclusion wistfully.

"N-No!" Luka said, crossing his legs, "I wanted to maybe try to learn more about you."

"Oh my, am I that enticing?" She leaned to the side, her barely covered breasts bouncing.

"Don't get the wrong idea."

"Who, me?" Luka groaned.

"Anyway, why are you so interested in me?" Luka asked.

"You smell delicious." Was all she said, as usual not giving a straight answer.

"As expected from you." At that point, they reached the order point for the ride.

"Hello, may I take your orders?" A waitress asked.

"Just a blueberry float." The Grangold festival was well known for delectable drinks.

"I'm fine." Alma said, not looking away from Luka's legs.

"Thank you, one mo-Oh!" The waitress seemed surprised and went to speak, but stopped abruptly, "S-Sorry sir." It must have been the manager or her superior. She turned around and handed Luka the float, "Please enjoy."

"Thank you." The ride started up again, and Luka pondered what to ask next.

"So, why do you want to know about me of all people?" Alma Elma asked as Luka sipped on his drink, genuinely curious.

"Well, you played a big part in my quest; we fought each other several times and then battle alongside one another against Ilias. To be honest, if you hadn't blown me that encouraging kiss I might have fell."

"Oh really?" Alma grinned, licking her lips. Her tail seductively began to make its way to his waist, "Perhaps you could repay me for that?"

"Hold it." A familiar voice rang out, but it wasn't Tamamo. Suddenly, the blue liquid of Luka's drink jumped to life, expanding and turning into a woman, sitting down next to Luka. Erubetie had disguised herself as a drink for some reason, then it dawned on Luka.

"Oh god!" Luka had just drank half a large glass of Erubetie. He felt like he wanted to puke, but didn't feel sick.

"Don't worry Luka, a minor sacrifice and you will be fine." Erubetie then looked back at Alma Elma, "However, your time is up."

"Awwww but I only ate once!" Alma whined.

"Another thing, an order from the Monster Lord which is now of little concern to you." Erubetie said coldly, her expression not changing, "We can only have sex with him one time, no excuses."

"Fine, I'll go find a new plaything." Alma Elma said, suddenly jumping out of the ride and flying off, quickly vanishing. Luka sighed.

"Thanks Erubetie."

"Yes, now where shall we go first?"

"Eh?" Luka blinked.

"It is my turn." She said, a hint of a grin on her face.

"Oh...first I drank your body and now I'm taking you out. Pretty awkward."

"Don't worry about that, if anything it is a good thing." Erubetie said, "My body has many rejuvenating properties to it."

"So, why did you give me that-" Luka cut himself off.

"That vial from Undine's Spring was also part of me, so I could track you down in an emergency. A safety precaution ordered by the Monster Lord." Luka just sighed.

"Well, where do you want to go Erubetie? I'll take you anywhere."

"I want to see the route of your adventure." Erubetie said. That was a strange request, "Don't worry about the time, Granberia doesn't plan on rushing her way to go on a date with you anyway, so it's just you and me." The Slime Queen said, as if that made things better when she was the one he was most worried about.

"Well, what do you want to see?"

"The places you went to, in the correct order, starting from the beginning and ending with your first arrival to the Monster Lord's castle." Erubetie specified. Luka sighed; it was going to be a long trip, again.


	11. Slime's Intrigue

**Review Replies**

**Doctor Reid: No I know you're enjoying it, and I'm thankful for that. Just remember, this be mah first MGQ story, the later ones will be way better, guaranteed.**

**A/N: Okay I kinda screwed myself over with this idea with Erubetie so fingers crossed XD Might be one huge chapter (and if so mucho sorry for long update downtime) or several chapters. Also, I finally noticed I was calling Galda the wrong name and fixed the mistakes in the past chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Slime's Intrigue

Thanks to Erubetie's teleportation ability, the two did not have to walk from the Sentora continent to Ilias. Luka was still confused as to why she wanted to see his journey. One thing bugged his mind, what if she wanted to walk? That would be a question for another time. Standing on the outskirts of Ilias Village, some of the townsfolk stared at them.

"Well Luka?" Erubetie placed her slimy hand on his shoulder.

"S-Sorry." Luka apologized. He brought her directly to the remains of his home. He quickly answered her questioning gaze, "This is all that remains of my house. I didn't want it to be rebuilt; something to remember what drove me forward."

"I see." Luka knelt down to pray again, but Erubetie noticed something amidst the rubble. Acting on her own, she extended her arm, the material of her body elongating and worming under the planks.

"What are you doing?"

"..." Erubetie said nothing as she retracted her arm. In her hand, charred and slightly torn, was a picture. Luka recognized it in a heartbeat, and snatched it from her hands.

"I...I can't believe it survived..."

"That is the picture of your mother correct?" Erubetie leaned over him, looking at the picture.

"Yes. She got sick and died in this village, at the time everyone hated us and I couldn't get her any medicine." Erubetie twitched slightly, casting a harsh gaze at the villagers walking around doing their business, "That was long ago, every slowly grew more kind to me after she died."

"Unacceptable." She muttered, still bearing a slight hatred to humans but Luka was a sole exception.

"It's how people are sometimes." He said, carefully storing the picture in his shirt pocket, "I'll have to make sure it gets framed again."

"So where did you go from here? The day you began your adventure?" Erubetie asked.

"That morning I woke up and left to see the village in panic. A monster had been seen on the outskirts of town and I ran off to fight it, as I was going to be baptized then."

"What was this monster?" She asked, and Luka sweat at this.

"Umm...it was a Slime Girl actually." Thankfully Erubetie didn't seem angry.

"Where did you fight her?"

"This way." Luka brought Erubetie to the point in the forest where he fought the Slime Girl, "I couldn't hurt her at first, but after I managed to hit her fairly hard she ran away so I didn't have to hurt her. Then I heard an explosion." Luka began walking off, Erubetie following quietly. In a small clearing was a charred spot on the floor surrounded by cracked trees.

"What is this?"

"It's where I first met Alice." Luka said, "She apparently went to fight Ilias with Angel Halo but was no match. But she managed to get a good hit on her face and due to Ilias' ego she didn't show up that day for the baptism. Even though I wanted to be a hero so badly, my dream of coexistence is what made me stay here to make sure she was okay." Luka laughed, "She was so cruel and insulting."

"I assume after that you went to the church?"

"Yes. Obviously Ilias wasn't there. After that I dragged myself home, abandoning my adventure since I didn't have Ilias' 'protection'. When I got home Alice was waiting for me in my house, it was quite the fright." Luka continued to talk as they walked back to town.

"I see."

"She demanded food and later convinced me to continue my adventure anyway."

"I see, then let us move on." Luka sighed; Erubetie did want to walk after all.

"In that case we should head back to town to get some supplies."

"A wise idea." The Slime Queen said, not having to explain that she wanted to walk the path that led to her people's salvation.

Luka and Erubetie paid a quick return trip to Ilias' Village to get camping supplies and food before setting out for Iliasburg. They made good headway before the sun was setting, prompting Luka to set up camp. The four spirits all popped out of his head, deciding to relax and to listen in on the tales of his travels before meeting them. Luka was making some dinner, mostly for himself, as he spoke.

"It wasn't long after we set out from town that I ran into another monster, a Slug Girl. Her skin was too resistant to my blade, but I remembered slugs weren't quite fond of salt and threw what I had in my pack at her. Alice returned sour of course, as we had no seasoning for dinner that night."

"That was quick thinking." Undine said.

"Pretty primitive though." Salamander commented.

"..." Gnome looked at the food Luka was making.

"Want some?" He asked kindly.

"..." Gnome nodded.

"At least he won!" Sylph said. Erubetie was quiet.

"Luka."

"Yeah?" Luka looked back at Erubetie as he finished serving Gnome some food.

"I understand you do not wish to travel with me..."

"It's not-"

"So we don't need to go everywhere, just the important places. Although, I'd still like to hear the details of the small things you did." Erubetie said. Luka felt elevated, this would make the trip much simpler. From here they'd finish their trip to Iliasburg and spend the night there before heading to Happiness Village, as to Luka that was an important part of his adventure. Then they'd get on a boat and head to Sentora.

"If you insist." Luka said, munching on his meal.

"You were forced into this arrangement; I merely chose to take the opportunity to sate my interest." Erubetie said coldly. Luka blinked, slowly lowering his plate to the floor.

"Erubetie, do you hate me?"

"No." Erubetie said, looking at the floor. She seemed to look for the correct words to say to explain, "All along I was wrong about you. I refused to listen to you at first, and when you beat me I refused to believe you. But...obviously I was wrong. I feel it is right for me to learn about why I was misjudged." Luka blinked, shocked. He just got Erubetie to speak her heart to him, a human of all things.

"I...I see." Luka didn't know how to respond; he and Gnome both had finished their meal. He just sighed, "Well, I guess we should get some sleep."

"That I cannot do." Erubetie said.

"Why not?"

"I can only sleep well in water. On ground, especially earth..." Erubetie paused slightly, "A slime's body loses integrity when they sleep. On dirt or sand I would simply seep into the ground and it would take around an hour for me to pull myself back together. Slimes only really sleep in bodies of water, where they flow with the current and it is easy to reform."

"I see...I'll keep that in mind next time we set up camp."

"Thank you Monster Lord. I will stand watch tonight."

"Monster Lord?" Luka was shocked and confused.

"You are the Monster Lord's husband. By reason of position you too are a Monster Lord, ruling as a pair." Erubetie explained. Luka felt flustered, thinking about it this way he realized now that the Heavenly Knights also served him as well as Alice.

"I...never thought of it that way. Ah..." Luka yawned.

"Please, rest. I will keep watch." Erubetie said.

"I will stay up as well." Undine said. Whatever relationship she had with Erubetie was beyond his knowing. He just crawled under his tent.

"I guess we might as well all stay out." Salamander said, sitting down and reaching into the fire before tossing a ball of flame back and forth between her hands.

"Oh! Oh! How about we tell scary stories?!" Sylph proposed only to be encased in a bubble made by Undine.

"Quiet Sylph."

"..." Gnome just sat next to and stared at Luka, who felt her gaze in his back. He rolled over to see her shivering slightly, and she seemed tired.

"Cold, Gnome?" Luka asked. She nodded slightly; apparently she didn't want to go back inside his mind like the rest of the spirits. He sighed and held up the blanket, "Come on then."

"..." Gnome crawled under the cover next to Luka and hugged his arm, their bodies transferring heat to one another. Gnome must be really attached to him; it was cute in a way. Trying not to think about it, and also not about Erubetie's gaze, Luka closed his eyes and went to sleep.

...

By the evening Luka and Erubetie had reached Iliasburg. At first nothing was happening, but as people began to realize who Erubetie was, and saw Luka, a sense of both caution and joy spread through the streets like wildfire.

"What occurred here?" Erubetie asked as they reached the central plaza.

"This was where I first met Granberia." Luka said, surprising Erubetie, "She was apparently going to take over the city for some reason and I stood up against her. I was obviously no match, but held out long enough for Alice to decide to step in and order her to leave. After that we went to the Sutherland Inn where we were allowed to spend the night at the hero discount, instead of the 4,800,000 gold for a normal stay."

"This Sutherland Inn sounds like a respectable resort. Might we spend the night there?"

"Umm...but where would you-"

"It is solid floor, so I would simply sleep as a puddle in the corner. There would be no moisture left when we leave." Luka just shrugged, it had been a long walk after all.

"Sure. Alice loved it when we stayed there."

"Why is that?" Luka faltered, he didn't want to add on the details of Alice raping him for the first time in that room.

"Sutherland Inn is famous for a dish called Ama Ama Dango, made with honey from Happiness Village." Luka said.

"I believe I have heard of it."

"We could get some if you want."

"You do not need to waste currency on me." Erubetie said, and continued before Luka could insist, "Besides, I don't eat fruits."

"Really?" Luka blinked. It had to be a personal preference, for is a Slime could dissolve an entire human body into nothing they would have no problem eating a soft fruit. Erubetie said nothing about it and Luka didn't press it. He remembered the Tiny Lamia was working at the Inn now, and when he first met her she was impersonating the Heavenly Knight of Water, otherwise known as Erubetie who was accompanying him. She would probably be ecstatic at seeing her. The inn drew closer, and by lucky chance a small Lamia was sweeping the steps.

"Who is that?" Erubetie asked, thinking Luka knew.

"The city calls her Lamy; she was one of the four bandits causing trouble around the city when I began my quest."

"Four?"

"Her, a Goblin Girl, Vampire Girl, and a Dragon Pup. They were imitating you and the other three knights."

"Were they now?" Luka nodded, and gestured to the Lamia.

"She was imitating you. I think she'd be honored to actually meet you, if you'd amuse her." Luka said, leaving the choice up to her. She waited a few seconds, and then began to advance towards the Lamia, suddenly sinking down into a puddle and slithering towards her like a two dimensional snake.

"Huh?" The Lamia noticed the trail of water ominously advancing towards her. She jumped; throwing the broom she held sky high, "Eeeek!"

"Don't be scared." The puddle spoke suddenly, the Lamia too wrapped up in this affair to notice Luka standing at the gate snickering.

"W-W-Who are you!? I wasn't stealing anymore!" The terrified child seemed to think the puddle was a harbinger from the underworld coming to take her away for causing trouble, "I won't try to trick the Hero into being our sex toy anymore, just let me live!" She was sobbing now, and Luka questioned Erubetie's approach.

"I'm not here to hurt you little one." The puddle spoke, beginning to bubble and grow towards the sky. Erubetie took shape, and smiled kindly, "I am sorry for frightening you."

"Frighten is an understatement." Luka mumbled to himself. The Tiny Lamia's attitude had flipped like a gold coin, staring in awe with dropped jaw.

"Holy-You're-The Heavenly Knight of Water?!" Erubetie nodded, "Hyaaaah! I can't believe I'm meeting you right now!" That did it; Lamy was completely head over heels in awe of Erubetie's presence. Luka finally walked up to join them.

"Luka tells me you're a fan?"

"I look up to you soooo much!" The Lamia said, feeling like she'd faint. She actually coiled up her tail as if to sit down, "Oh man...I need a moment..." She fanned her face with her hands, and at that point the owner came out.

"What's all the ruckus-Oh, Hero!" She quickly understood why it was so loud outside, "Oh, and who is this lovely young lady?" She asked, noticing Erubetie.

"Heavenly Knight Erubetie." She said, bowing her head slightly, "I understand my lords have spent the night in your establishment a time or two."

"Oh yes. Are you planning on staying again?" She inquired.

"I suppose so, it is getting late and I'd rather have a bed over a sleeping bag in the forest halfway to Happiness Village."

"Lamy!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!?" Lamy hopped up, back to her senses.

"Go get the key for their room, you know the one." The Lamia nodded and cast one admiring gaze towards the Slime Queen before rushing off to get things ready. The owner gestured to the door, "Please come in, we'll have your room ready in no time at all."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Erubetie said. Luka scratched his chin, Erubetie was so different now. Alice once said Erubetie was a very kind and graceful monster, but after the trouble with pollution she grew hard and cold. Maybe this is the Erubetie from times past?

"Could I interest you in some of our Ama Ama Dango?" The owner offered. Erubetie shook her head.

"I must decline, I do not eat fruit."

"Oh that's perfectly alright. Hero?" Undeterred she turned to Luka.

"I'm fine, but could I make a request for an early breakfast?"

"Of course, what would you like?" Luka quickly wrote down his request as they reached their room, Lamy standing proudly by the door.

"Y-Your room!" She stated, still intimidated by Erubetie's presence.

"Thank you." The Slime said kindly, entering the room.

"Ah..." That did it, the poor kid finally passed out from fascination.

"Oh dear...I'll take care of her, please enjoy your stay." The owner walked off with Lamy in her arms. Luka entered the room. Closing the door he turned to see the room vacant.

"Erubetie?" He stepped forward cautiously, guiltily thinking her act of kindness was a facade to kill him, "Where are you?"

"Here, my lord." Suddenly, Luka's feet were locked in place, and he looked down to see he was standing in a puddle at the base of the bed. Two hands gripped his feet, and a face emerged from between them.

"Erubetie, what are you doing?" She silently rose, her movement stopping once her mouth was level with his waist, never letting go of his feet.

"I believe you know." She said. Then, two full body copies of Erubetie took shape and held his arms firmly, wedging them between her breasts. Her skin was soft, cool, and wet, and another clone spawned behind him and pulled down his pants.

"H-Hey!" Erubetie stayed silent as she licked her lips, commencing her snack and licking his tip with her slimy, wet tongue. Her moist tongue and the feel of his arms wedged between the breasts of her clones quickly brought him to an erection. Erubetie released his legs, and he felt more copies of her lift him up and hold him. All he could see was a sea of slimy breasts rubbing against his skin as one clone began to suck his dick.

"Is it good?" Erubetie asked, knowing her answer.

"E-Erubetie..." Luka protested weakly. The Queen silenced him as one of her got on top of him and kissed him. Instead of ending it at that, the one touching his lips with hers began to gently trickle in liquid from her body.

"Drink my lord, rest in my embrace." Erubetie said. Every part of her throat around his penis felt like it had its own tongue, licking him all over. Continuing her torture, the two Erubeties holding his arms began to lick his chest, the other clones doing the same of other parts of his body. It was too much, her skillful use of splitting her body wrecking his attempts to hold on with the aid of Gnome and Sylph together.

"Luka." He heard Undine's voice. He quickly focused entirely on looking inside, "Listen to the flow of her movements. Calm your mind and accept it." Undine said. Luka closed his eyes and listened to the flow of the world around him. The flow around him was strange, vibrant but slow and gentle. Picturing it in his mind, he willingly let the current carry him away. He swallowed the liquid Erubetie was feeding him, and slipped his tongue into her mouth as if seeking more. She seemed approving.

"Yes, accept my affection." She said, intensifying her movements. In a normal circumstance that would have ended him. But listening to the song of the wind with Gnome's strength as he flowed through it all he was able to hold on, but the continued assault proved to be wearing on him, "Don't hold it back, I won't be angry." As if being ordered too, Luka finally gave in to the Slime. Arching back, he exploded into her mouth, Erubetie pushing it down as if it was proceeding down her throat to her gut. It quickly vanished, and one by one the clones returned to one being after setting him down on the bed. But she apparently wasn't done as she crawled over him.

"Erub...wha..." Luka panted, exhausted.

"Shh...go to sleep Luka." She said as she lowered her body, drawing him into her. It didn't feel erotic, but it felt warm and soft, "I will keep your comfortable." She said, and fell silent. She wasn't asleep, as she'd have turned into a puddle if she was. Luka was too tired to care, and closed his eyes.


	12. Cut Short, Stretched Long

Chapter Twelve: Cut Short, Stretched Long

After staying at Sutherland Inn, and Erubetie's 'hospitality', the pair ventured to Happiness Village. Luka told her about the conflict between the women and Harpies, who had to kidnap men to reproduce. Soon after they left, both actually wishing for this trip to be over soon. On the way to Ilias Port Luka mentioned his encounter with Tamamo in the Treasure Cave and his strange victory over Nanabi. After withstanding a couple rounds of her powerful move the next thing Luka knew Nanabi was sealed. They got to the port where they planned to take ship, but Erubetie suddenly stopped him.

"Something wrong Eubetie?" Luka asked. The Queen looked at the ground.

"Luka, I think I was wrong yet again." She said.

"Huh?"

"I was being selfish. I've kept you that much longer away from your love and only delaying the trials of the last step." She said, "Perhaps this should wait until you wish to tell me."

"But I don't mind-"

"Granberia waits for you, and after that you will be ushered off to your wedding, which still requires your own input on where it will be placed." She explained, "If you wish, perhaps after your wedding you can visit me in my room and we might pick up this tale from here." Luka sighed, Erubetie wasn't going to budge.

"If you insist." Luka said, walking back up to her, "Shall we return to the castle?"

"Yes, my lord." Erubetie placed a hand on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes as she did her own. It felt like he had entered a pool of water, like Undine's Spring where as he entered the lake he emerged from it. Opening his eyes they were in the castle hall. Erubetie bowed, "Thank you for showing me some of this first hand."

"It was nothing. Some good came from it."

"I am glad. I will see you at your wedding." Erubetie said her farewell and walked off. Luka sighed, stretching slightly. Granberia was going to be a true difficulty. He'd be shocked if she didn't just want to spar for hours on end.

"Oh, Luka!" The Hero turned to see Tamamo skipping up to him.

"Hello Tamamo."

"How'd your date with Erubetie go? You two were gone for awhile." She said accusingly.

"She told me she wanted to see the route of my adventure first hand, but decided to cut it off when we got to Ilias Port." Luka said.

"I see. She's changed hasn't she?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"That's the Queen we all knew before." Tamamo said nostalgically, "Anyway, Granberia's waiting for you!"

"Yay..." Luka sighed.

"Oh don't be like that young man; she's being very gracious about this!" Tamamo paused, "Just uh...don't show her that." Tamamo pointed at his hand. He had almost forgotten about the dragon tattoo he received from Sphinx in Sabasa. It had something to do with marriage amongst dragonkin.

"I'll remember that." Luka said, he didn't want to complicate anything. Tamamo just smiled happily.

"Anyway, Granberia is in her room right now, she asked me to tell you to go to her when you got back."

"Oh, thank you." Luka said, and Tamamo walked off to do other things. Luka pondered the possible endings to this as he walked to Granberia's room. He reached her door and as he went to knock he paused, hearing something inside.

"Hold still Granberry!" Luka blinked; that sounded like Alma Elma.

"I'm trying damn it!" Granberia retorted fiercely. What were they up to?

"For someone who works out so much you have a big butt Granberry." Alma said out of left field.

"H-Hey!"

"Aw, is the little dragon embarrassed?"

"Just hurry up you damn whore."

"Just a bit more...there you go!"

"Ugh...this is so uncomfortable." Granberia grumbled.

"Oh come on, this'll be fun!" Luka felt they were done, and knocked on the door.

"Granberia? You in there?" A sense of panic rushed under the door crack.

"Shit! Alma get the fuck out!" Granberia said in a hushed tone. A small clatter was heard as the succubus probably escaped through the window. Granberia cleared her throat, "Come in Luka." He opened the door, and quickly understood what the fuss was about.

Granberia was not in her armor, but a ravishing green silk dress. It clung tight to her waist, her tail slipping out through a slip in the back. It was accompanied with a pair of elbow length gloves that were see through, showing her fine scales. Strapless but it seemed like it was suffocating her cleavage, and she was clearly not wearing boots or stockings as the shape of her dragon feet would not accommodate that. Alma must have also put on some cosmetics, as her captivating eyes were more defined, her lips more inviting than normal, but the flush in her cheeks was natural. Luka was struck dumb.

"W-Well!?" Granberia barked nervously.

"S-Sorry I just...never thought you'd get dressed up like this."

"Only because the Monster Lord ordered me to." Granberia muttered. This piqued his interest.

"Alice told you to do this?" Granberia was silent for a moment, and glanced at the open window. Noticing this, the air had a faint trace of mischievous intent; Alma Elma was no doubt spying on them.

"Let's just go, I'll explain on the way. We're taking Galda so come on." Granberia said, walking up to him. Luka got out of her way and walked down the hall with her. Luka didn't ask any questions, he respected Granberia and she clearly was not comfortable at the moment. Within minutes they left the halls of the castle and silently got onto Galda's back.

"Where to?"

"Grand Noah..." Granberia mumbled.

"Galda, take us to Grand Noah!"

"Kweh!" Galda made her shrill cry as she lifted off into the air. Once they were over the open seas, Luka felt it was time to ask Granberia about this.

"So, what exactly is going on?"

"Alice told me she planned out a date for the two of us, since my plan for a spar wasn't enough for her." Luka knew she would rather fight, "So, we're going to Grand Noah to eat at some amazing restaurant you guys ate at. Then we're going straight back..." Granberia trailed off, not wanting to mention the last part out of embarrassment. It sounded like she knew more than she was letting on however. Luka sighed; this was going to be awkward. Granberia shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "Anyway, how has your little 'quest' gone?" She asked, just wanting to pass the time.

"Good and not good." Luka sighed, "I've learned a few tricks to help but I can still get snapped easily when they set their minds to it."

"Still a weakling eh?" Granberia teased. Luka said nothing, merely making a mental note that she wasn't any different than he, as her streak of losses with Alma Elma was purely due to her fighting nature and weakness to pleasure.

"Not like any man is any different. Your kind was bred to eat semen." Luka pointed out, a valid defense.

"True." Even Granberia knew she had no viable counter to that remark. With the wind making her hair and dress flutter in the breeze, Luka couldn't help but compare her to a princess in a story; this entire situation was like fantasy. In a childish way, Luka was part of a fairy tale. A hero soaring through the air on an ancient bird with a powerful monster companion beside him. Granberia could feel his constant eyeing of her, "What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing." Luka said. The Dragonkin just scoffed, looking away from him. He could tell there wasn't going to be much talking on this flight.

...

"Oh boy..." Luka sighed. Granberia had brought him through the city streets to an all too familiar diner, the same one Alma Elma apparently visited as the special chef. With the sign on the door, Alma conveniently was 'working'. Granberia looked at the current special dish.

"Hmmm...King Crab specialty..." Granberia sighed.

"Something about the crab?"

"Well..." Granberia felt unsecure admitting things about herself, "I really like crab. Any meat in fact." Luka wasn't surprised; she was a carnivore after all.

"The specials are good but..." Luka hesitated, she should know however.

"What?"

"You won't believe me but...Alma Elma is their 'special' chef." Granberia blinked.

"Well, just let the establishment know we don't want to be disturbed." Granberia said.

"Alright." They walked into the building, and the same Succubus waitress from before was there.

"Oh! Welcome back sir!" She recognized him.

"Hi, booth for two?" He inquired.

"Anything for the Hero~!" She said, licking her lips slightly. Thinking on it now her act was much exaggerated. Alma Elma must have told her to do this, she was the Queen anyway. The waitress brought them through the restaurant, and Luka saw a peculiar pair in the corner reading two large newspapers. He sighed.

"Noticed?" Granberia said, not looking in that direction.

"Those two really need costume advice." Luka muttered. Tamamo, with one tail sticking out of her half assed disguise, was sitting with Alice, who had just turned to her human form but her distinct hair ornaments were above the paper. They must have come to observe. Luka understood Tamamo being there, but he didn't know about Alice. They reached their booth and turned to the waitress, "Two orders for the special, we'd like to be left alone as well." The succubus was let down, but she couldn't exactly ignore a request from the monster lord's husband with a Heavenly Knight present.

"As you wish. I'll be right back." She left, and Luka closed the booth door as Granberia sat down. Luka sat across from her. They sat in silence for a long, agonizing minute.

"What are you hiding?" Luka asked.

"Saw through me?" Granberia sighed.

"I had some theories ever since Tamamo." He admitted.

"Well...Tamamo wanted to see how you'd act in different settings but it all hasn't gone quite to plan." Granberia began to explain, "Tamamo was going to see what you were like in a relaxing environment, not doing much." Luka could see that, he and Tamamo didn't do much on their 'date', "Alma Elma was supposed to see how you'd act in a fun environment, not sexually of course. But you see where that went."

"Yeah..."

"Erubetie was...I think she was too see how you'd get from nostalgia." Granberia couldn't phrase it.

"That's why she wanted to go on my route?"

"Not...exactly." The knight said, "The plan was for her to ask you to go to your father's grave and observe, but she had other ideas in mind it seems."

"And you?" Granberia suddenly blushed. She looked at the floor.

"H-How you'd act...in a romantic setting." Luka blinked.

"Umm...wow ah..." Luka didn't know what to say. Just then the food came in and they both just began eating as soon as the waitress left.

"Luka?" Granberia stopped after a few bites.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?" She asked.

"W-Well...of all the knights we've had the most interaction." Luka said awkwardly.

"Meaning?" She pressed her question.

"I can't figure you out, but I can tell you a good friend to have."

"I see, thank you." They returned to eating. When they were done, Granberia stood up, "Well...time for the final part."

"You mean..."

"Yes..." Her cheeks were flushed with pink, and her usual assertive aura was gone. She extended her hand, and Luka rose and took it. Suddenly he blinked and they were in the castle again, in Granberia's room.

"Eeek!" A woman shrieked, and they turned to see Sara was cleaning the room. The knight blushed even more.

"G-Get out!" She ordered, and a confused princess darted out of the room. Granberia turned her back on Luka, as if in thought. In front of the bed, she closed her eyes.

"Granberia?" Luka approached her.

"Luka, all the times you've had sex, it has been forced upon you right?" She asked suddenly, starting to take off her gloves.

"Yes." Luka said, it was a sad truth.

"Well...what if it was the other way around?" Granberia suddenly posed the question, stunning the hero.

"You don't-"

"Come Luka." She said, turning to face him, "Show me how much of a man you are." Luka gulped, this was the last stretch before he would be done with this 'test' set upon him.

"Well...this is a test of romance isn't it?" He said softly. Granberia just nodded, this position was new to her; she was not quite confident. In fact, her very body felt different at this mindset. Luka walked up to her and held her hands, "I'll treat you as best I can."

"Luka..." Starting to fall prey to her desires, she leaned in and kissed him. He slowly pulled down her dress as their tongues brushed one another, her dexterous fingers removing his own clothing. Soon they were both naked, and she laid down on her back on the bed, her legs pressed together. Luka hesitated, and suddenly a roar emerged in his mind.

"What are you waiting for?!" Salamander suddenly screeched in his head.

"W-What do you mean?" He replied mentally, slowly crawling over Granberia.

"Ugh, has all this time being used turned you into a coward?" Salamander muttered, "My little Granberia is letting you take her in any way you want, show some balls!"

"I still don't-"

"Throw everything you've discovered at her." She said, "Take what the others have taught you in resistance and turn it into an attack. Comfort her with your voice, soft as the wind. Hold her tight like a stone. Flow with her body like water. And..." Salamander grinned, "Don't let up, like a wild fire." Salamander faded, and suddenly Luka felt hot. This heat birthed a strange boost of energy, he felt like he could take off running and never stop for a breath. Coming back to reality, he realized their position. He was holding Granberia by the wrists above her head, her legs spread apart and his member pressing against her warm opening. Her supple breasts bore a slight count of sweat, and her eyes made her feel so vulnerable. It was all or nothing; he'd do his best to thank her for putting herself in such an uncomfortable position.

"Ready?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes..." She sighed, the situation starting to turn her on. Luka slowly began to push his way inside her out of nervousness, but Granberia though he was doing something else, "Don't tease me Luka..."

Luka didn't respond, words would mean nothing. He released her arms and gently caressed her waist and pushed his shaft inside. He exhaled deeply as he met a sensation he had never felt before. Of all the monsters who had violated him, Granberia was the warmest inside her body next to Salamander. The walls of her pussy were smooth but strong. They slightly pressed against his member, showing how much Granberia was holding back. Holding her waist tightly, he gradually pushed deeper into her till his base.

"Oh god..." She suddenly moaned, "It must...This is so different...than normal."

"Let's do this." Luka whispered, silencing the dragon with his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss as he began to move his waist back and forth. She pressed her chest against him, but not in competition. Both their actions sounded off in mutual affection. Each thrust pushed her body forward, rubbing her soft breasts against his bare chest. Luka pumped her relentlessly, to the point both were panting and Granberia was moaning loudly.

"Oh if I knew it felt like this I'd have thought of this a long time ago!" She moaned.

"Come on Granberia, I thought you could do better than this!" Luka challenged. It took the aid of the four spirits for such a minor thing but it meant a lot given the nature of monsters.

"Oh don't get cocky now!" She replied, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Their bout of lovemaking kept going until it felt like hours had past. Both were drained, Granberia not even able to talk coherently anymore and only moan in reply. Luka's energy was just about spent, breathing heavily and his movements were not as fluid or strong anymore. Finally the two just stopped, eyes clenched shut and breathing deeply.

"Draw...?" Granberia panted.

"Draw..." Luka said, and pulled back. Wearily, he got dressed. Granberia sat upright, heart on her chest.

"I have to say...you didn't give me anything but that was the best sex I've ever had."

"I guess that's my thanks for you doing this."

"Are you kidding? I might do this more often." She said, surprisingly, "Of course, that'd only be with you if you ever come knocking." She winked slightly, "But, Alice will be a different story. Either you just won't hold on forever or she'll keep going till you give up."

"I know. But first is our wedding."

"Ah, that's right." She was silent for a moment, "Luka, the wedding for a Monster Lord isn't the same as a human wedding."

"How so?"

"No single variable is set in stone. However you want it to be is how it will be set up. You could have a wedding where all the attendees do is fight to the death and that'd be a viable option."

"I see..." Luka sighed; he had a lot to think about now.

"Anyway, you get on back to Alice. I'm just...going to take a nap..." She said, getting into bed as Luka quickly left the room. Without waiting for anything, he ran down the hall, heading for Alice's room. Halfway there, Tamamo and Erubetie blocked his path.

"Great job Luka! I hereby-Ack!" Luka just ran right past them, running into Tamamo and causing her to spin in a fast tornado on one foot.

"Sorry!" Tamamo slowed and landed on her rear, looking very irritated. Erubetie just smiled.

"I think he deserves some time alone." She said. Tamamo got up, rubbing her rump.

"Kids these days."

It was late at night, and Alice must already be in bed. He finally reached her room, and eased the door open.

"Luka...?" Alice called out wearily in the dark room. He closed the door.

"I'm back." He said, taking off his shirt as he crawled into bed with her. She lazily wrapped him up in her tail.

"Never do that again..." She ordered.

"I won't. But it worked." He said, "I think I can last a lot longer now."

"Good...I'm gonna rape you on our wedding night..." She threatened, but it came out as more of a mumble than anything else. He smiled.

"There is one little thing about that however, and we got Granberia to thank for that. But, that's for later." He said, holding Alice in his arms. Without another word, slumber took them both.


	13. Ground Work

**Review Replies**

**Reid: There probably won't be much after the wedding, which will probably be the last chapter. I'm gonna try to drag it out but keep in mind this is a change of scenery for me and this story is an...experiment. An introduction on my end to try and find my style. Later stories will most likely be more well thought out, planned accordingly, and longer in length.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Ground Work

At the chirp of a bluebird perched on the open window, Luka awoke. He was still gently wrapped up in Alice's warm tail, and her cute face was fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile, such a woman was his alone. The thought was nearly impossible to get his head around.

"Wake up!" Someone screamed from the hallway, bashing on the door and causing the two lovebirds to jump out of the bed in surprise. Alice scowled and rushed up to the door, throwing it open.

"What?!" She barked at the happy Kitsune waiting pleasantly by the door. Luka quickly got dressed and hurried over.

"Good, you're both up. Come on, let's go." Tamamo said without any explanation.

"Why I should..." Alice grumbled, but calmed down as Luka took her hand in his own.

"Come on Alice, let's see what's happening." She looked away, flustered.

"F-Fine." So, the two followed the Kitsune down the hall. It seemed a lot of Kitsunes were rushing about, holding various items. Luka felt Tamamo was bringing them to discuss their wedding, and Alice was just irritated with every Kitsune who ran past. Tamamo opened the door to her room and let the pair inside. On a table in the middle of the room was a pile of papers, blank and written on, and Tamamo sat down straight away.

"Come on, no time to waste." She said urgently. Luka and Alice sat down next to each other and Tamamo began to fire off her questions, "Alright, where will we be having it?"

"Anywhere is fine." Luka said, looking at Alice.

"I'd prefer it on the beach." She said; Tamamo scribbled her notes down.

"Who should do the ceremony?"

"Hmmm..." Alice closed her eyes, trying to think. Luka struck an idea.

"What about Sphinx?" Tamamo seemed curious to his reasoning, "When I first met her, she gave me a lot of things to think about that affected me in the long run. I wanted to maybe try to thank her and thought she'd know a thing or two about marriage. After all, she's the reason I have this." Luka showed the dragon tattoo on his hand. Tamamo nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, Sphinx would be a good choice." She wrote down more notes, already having gone through four papers. She grabbed a new blank one, "Guests of honor?"

"The leaders of the races of course." Alice said. Luka had no argument there.

"Could we invite the leaders of the kingdoms? Should they wish to come of course." Luka proposed.

"I'll have my Kitsunes on it right away." She scribbled down the list of people due to come and whistled. A familiar two tailed Kitsune ran into the room. Tamamo handed her the list, "Have Nanabi and Yao on this immediately."

"Yes ma'am!" The little fox ran out of the room. Tamamo didn't give them a break.

"Color theme?" Alice looked at Luka, not really caring for the procedure of the wedding as it wasn't really a big deal to her.

"I was thinking traditional, whites and blacks." Luka explained.

"Hmmm..." Tamamo eyed the two up and down. She noticed Alice's flowers were snow white, and made a quick note about a good choice for a matching dress. She'd keep Luka's suit clean and simple. The seemingly young fox put the paper to the side and grabbed another blank page, "Personal preferences?"

"Eh?" Luka was confused.

"Come on, this entire wedding will go down how you want it to. Just start shooting ideas at me." She said irritably, shifting herself to face Alice head on.

"Lots of good food." She said, not surprising either of them, "Oh, maybe the guests of honor have to bring something native to their home?" Tamamo wrote down her request.

"Best man and a maid of honor." Luka said adamantly.

"Well, who would be your best 'man'?" Tamamo said cynically, "To my knowledge the only men you've had long interactions with have been the three kings." Luka groaned, she had a point there. Tamamo held up her hand, "Why don't we just do it with a good friend, like...best Monster?" Tamamo giggled slightly at the unique twist on an integral part of human marriage.

"Yeah, we'll go with that."

"Come on, what else." Tamamo pressed. Alice said nothing; she only really wanted her food.

"I suppose after the wedding we could hold a party, Alice can stuff her face then." Luka said teasingly.

"Shut up." She muttered. Luka turned serious then.

"And Tamamo, I have a personal request."

"Oh?" Luka got up and moved over to Tamamo, covering her ears and speaking directly to her so Alice couldn't hear. Her eyes widened, "Oh...Oh! I see, very clever. Would you want me to get you some help?"

"That'd be a great help. I'll get started on it after this is done."

"Alright...Hmmm..." Tamamo scratched her head, "Oh crap, I already sent Nanabi out and she's a pretty good cook actually. Nibi!" Tamamo called, and the two tailed Kitsune from before ran back in.

"Yeah?!"

"Get Nanabi back here."

"Alrighty!" Nibi ran off.

"Now, anything else?"

"All for me." Luka said.

"I have one last thing, more of an idea then for the wedding." She looked at Luka, "That should be discussed alone."

"Very well."

"Alright, I'll see you at the wedding, Alice." Luka said, kissing her gently.

"As to you dear." Luka just smiled, and left the room. He closed the door behind him and sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"So, who's gonna be your best monster?" A sultry voice inquired. Suddenly, before Luka managed to open his eyes, his face was forced between a pair of large, soft breasts, "Come on, tell me it's me~!"

"Mmmfph!" Luka struggled to get free. Two other presences came into being.

"Alma, cease this foolishness." Erubetie said, pulling Luka away from the Succubus Queen. She sunk him partly into her body, "It is obvious I will be his best monster." Granberia just leaned on the wall and scoffed.

"Like I care." She said, looking off down the hall. Alma Elma leaned towards her, mouth to her ear.

"Aww, is little Granberry jealous?" She cooed, bringing out a soft blush on the proud Dragon's face.

"Of course not!" Luka in the meantime finally struggled free of Erubetie's grasp, having to use Gnome's aid to do so.

"I haven't chosen yet!" He declared loudly. The three were silent, staring, "I'll make that choice later, right now I have to get started on something." He concluded, walking down the hall in a rush. Alma Elma drew her finger across her lip.

"So defiant, this will be interesting."

"Leave him alone for once." Granberia said irritably.

"I second this statement." Erubetie said, "He has a lot on his mind, let us give him space."

"But suppose he needs help?" Alma pointed out, silencing the hall.

...

"Is that tier done?" Nanabi asked a nearby Kitsune.

"Not yet."

The kitchen was a scene from hell. Foxes rushing back and forth to prepare Luka's surprise, a special wedding cake handmade himself. Luka sat by himself at a table, trying his best to decorate the smallest tier but it was not going well. He was so nervous he couldn't keep his arm steady, ruining his attempts and causing need for new tiers.

"Luka, what pattern did you have in mind?" Nanabi asked him.

"I wanted each layer to reflect a part of Alice and mine's journey." He explained, "The bottom very simple, the layer above growing in complexity, and the final layers the most detailed."

"I see." Nanabi began to think about what to do.

"The hell is going on here?" Everyone jumped at a sudden voice. Luka looked over to see Granberia had walked in. She rubbed her hair, "I walk in to make a snack and the entire place is in pieces, what are you doing here Luka?"

"Ah..." Luka sighed, if anyone wouldn't tell it would probably be Granberia, "I'm going to surprise Alice with a personal wedding cake."

"I see." She smiled slightly.

"Nanabi!" A small Kitsune ran up to her superior.

"Yes?"

"Everything's done and stacked up!"

"Thank you." She sighed.

Suddenly, Granberia picked up one of the decorating tubes and attached a small tip to it. She sat down without a word by the tall, four tier cake. Luka and Nanabi just stared.

"How you doing this?" She asked for details. Shocked, Luka actually told her the plan. Without a word, as if she was not even here, Granberia began to pipe details onto the cake. Her arm was motionless, rotating the cake on a small spin table as she moved her arm up and down and back and forward as she intensified the patterns as she moved up.

"Granberia, you're a natural decorator!" Nanabi commented. She said nothing in reply, already working on the final tier. The intricate frosting was exactly what Luka had in mind, and Granberia had just walked in and done it without any word otherwise.

"There, all done." She said, tossing the rag over her shoulder onto the counter. She left the kitchen, and Luka paused for a moment before running out after her. Nanabi just stood there, confused. She shook her head, and began to go to work putting further decorations on the cake in the form of sugar flowers.

Luka ran down the hall and managed to catch up to Granberia.

"Granberia!" He called for her.

"Hmm?" She turned around, waiting for Luka to speak as he reached her.

"I...I wanted to say thank you for helping with that."

"It wasn't anything big." She said off handedly.

"Granberia, would you be my best monster?" Luka asked suddenly. Granberia let her blush surface but acted otherwise.

"W-What makes you think I care about that?!" She said in distress.

"It's all I can think of to extend my thanks." He said.

"Well, if you want me to I guess I'll do it." Granberia reluctantly accepted.

"Great timing!" Luka turned to see Alice approaching them with Tamamo. Erubetie and Alma Elma were tagging along as well, "I see you picked you're best monster, I'm going to be Alice's." It made sense; Tamamo was like her second mother so no doubt she had picked her.

"Granberia, come with us." Alice ordered, "We have something to discuss."

"Certainly, Monster Lord." Granberia said obediently. The five monsters left Luka alone in the hallway at a loss as to what to do. He just sighed.

"Maybe I should try and find something for Alice for a gift." He said, and suddenly remembered something on the side, "Oh! That's right!" Luka reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the damaged picture of his mother salvaged by Erubetie. He sighed; he should put it in the room. Luka walked back to his room, or rather Alice's room, and just sat on the bed. He had nothing to do for the day. He might as well get some rest and try to relieve his stress.

"Why are you so nervous?" Salamander said, suddenly appearing before him.

"Why can't he?" Undine replied, appearing as well. Sylph and Gnome showed up too.

"It's just marriage. I mean, you love her don't you?"

"I do-"

"So it's no big deal!"

"Marriage is a cement declaration to the world of one's love for another." Undine said calmly, "So shout something out so loudly is nerve wracking."

"..." Gnome sat by Luka on the bed, holding his arm reassuringly.

"We'll be there for him though!" Sylph said merrily. Luka smiled.

"Thanks everyone, this means a lot to me." Undine smiled, looking at Gnome and Sylph, before encasing the latter in a bubble.

"Come with me you two, I suppose we should all get ready for the wedding ourselves." She said.

"..." Gnome hopped off the bed, walking to her friend's side.

"Grggl..." Sylph responded from her bubble.

"I'll stay here; I don't need to get ready." Salamander said. The three spirits left and the spirit of fire looked at Luka, "Man, you really are freaking out aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Salamander sat down next to him.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." She ordered.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna give you a massage." She explained, "Nothing like a nice, hot massage to help relax." Luka sighed, he had no other ideas. He took off his shirt, setting the picture of his mother on the bed table, and laid down. Salamander sat on top of him and began to massage his shoulders. She was right, he quickly felt calmer. She continued her work, "Take a nap Luka, and just relax." She cooed, and Luka obliged and closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the comforting heat from Salamander's delicate fingers.


	14. Fruits of Labor

Chapter Fourteen: Fruits of Labor

There was a lot to be done. All throughout the Monster Lord's castle the residents were all getting things ready for an important day. Kitsunes and other physically stronger monsters were busy making the platforms and seats for the weddings. Other monsters, such as the Succubi, were busy making sure they looked their best in the hopes to ensnare a man. All the while, Alice sat in a separate room with Tamamo, Erubetie, and Alma Elma.

"I was surprised Granberry was so accepting of the idea." Alma Elma said on the side.

"I don't see why you are, now will you help the bride with her veil?" Tamamo said irritably, the Succubus Queen had been doing nothing to help the entire time. Alice just sat there, eyes closed and lost in thought.

"It would be surprising to one such as you." Erubetie said, sitting on the side sorting out flowers for a bouquet, nourishing the ones that needed it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alma said in return as she listened to Tamamo and helped get the intricate veil on Alice's head.

"I think you know." Was all the slime said in response.

"Everything alright dear?" Tamamo asked Alice suddenly.

"Y-Yes, everything's fine."

"This was your idea in the first place." Alma said accusingly.

"Only because it is the best choice for everyone." She said coldly, looking at herself in the mirror. Her white, silk dress was warm and soft, clinging to her form tightly. The veil bore a long drape down the back, long enough to cover her whole tail. Erubetie handed her the white roses, all matching the color of her flower in her hair.

"You look lovely Monster Lord." Erubetie complimented.

"Lovely? Screw that noise she's hot!" Tamamo said merrily. Alice just stared at herself further, questions flooded her mind. Would Luka approve? Was it too much? She couldn't think straight, only breaking out of her mind when Tamamo touched her arm, "Alice, it's time to go."

"Very well." Alice sighed, and left the castle with her subordinates.

On the other end of the castle, Granberia and Luka were getting ready themselves. Salamander was helping as well. Granberia was already dressed, wearing a black suit augmented to accommodate her inhuman figure. Luka was nearly done, but the thoughts of Alice plagued his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what Alice would look like. She was enticing enough as it is but what would she look like on the day of her marriage? Their marriage?

"Oi, Luka, pay attention." Salamander snapped her fingers. Luka blinked and shook his head, putting on the black over coat Salamander handed him. Salamander added the last piece, a white rose in the button hole. She admired her handiwork after straightening everything out, "Quite good if I say so myself."

"Done? Let's go." Granberia said curtly, the entire time they were getting ready she had seemed distant. Luka made no argument; he had been waiting long enough. The two left, Salamander rejoining the other spirits inside Luka, and hurried to the courtyard to await Galda's return.

...

Luka stood at the altar on the beach with Granberia and Sphinx. Every major person he had met was attending; Queen Harpy, Queen Alraune, Queen Bee, Kraken, Poseidoness, the four rulers of the human kingdoms, and various other monsters he had met in his travels. He fidgeted uneasily.

"Luka, relax." Sphinx said.

"No point in getting worked up now, you're already here. You going to walk out of your own wedding in front of every ruler in the world?" She said harshly.

"I just want to see her already." Luka said, relaxing his tense stance. At the other end of them was a large tent, where Alice was waiting and where the party would take place after. Hopefully Alice wasn't eating all the food. The waiting continued, and finally the music began. The tent parted, and Luka just stared as Alice slid out. Alma Elma hovered above her from behind, holding the long veil. Apart from the elegant dress, she was the same Alice he had grown to love. She reached the altar, and the pair held hands and looked at Sphinx.

"Today we are gathered for a celebration I expect none to have ever foreseen. A hero who set out to kill the Monster Lord now marrying the very object of his quest. Two who have graced us all with true peace and understanding." She looked down at the two in question, "Luka, do you swear to take Monster Lord Alipheese the Sixteenth as your wife?"

"I do." Luka replied strongly. Alice held his hand tighter.

"And do you, Alipheese the Sixteenth take Luka as your husband?" Per Alice's request, Sphinx was keeping the ceremony short and simple.

"I do." Alice replied, her voice and words music to Luka's ears. Sphinx smiled.

"Without further delay, I declare you to be wed. Luka, you may kiss the bride." Luka and Alice looked at one another, hand in hand and eye to eye. Alice leaned down, due to their height difference, and the two kissed one another. The crowd watching burst into applause, and the newlyweds smiled at their friends. Alice threw her bouquet into the crowd, several women throwing their hands up to grab it. It landed in the arms of a human, Sara, who cast a smile at Granberia. The dragon paid it no mind, ignoring it entirely.

"Alright everyone, let's get this party started!" Alma Elma said, gesturing to the large tent. Nearly everyone got up and went to the tent but the four knights remained.

"Well, the boat's all ready for you two." Tamamo said.

"Eh?" Luka was appalled, was Tamamo rejecting his surprise for Alice? Granberia just slightly nodded at him, her gaze telling him not to worry.

"I have to thank you again Tamamo." Alice said, and suddenly pulled Luka away before he could ask what was going on. Sure enough, quite a way's down the beach was a large ship. Several monsters were on it, and a familiar face greeted them.

"Ahoy!" It was Selene, the famous pirate who had died when she accidentally released the Beelzebubs. Alice sped onto the ship, dashing past the ghost pirate captain, and into the captain's room. Selene just shrugged, "Alright, get ready to cast off!"

"Yes ma'am!" The monsters said.

In the hold, Alice and Luka sat there. Luka was quite confused, and chose to get his answer.

"Alice-"

"We're going to a little island that used to be a home for the Kitsunes. Tamamo offered to let us spend our real honeymoon there." Alice quickly explained.

"I see. How long?"

"Maybe an hour or two." Alice said.

"Well, shall we take a rest then?" Luka offered.

"If you wish." Alice replied, coiling Luka in her tail and pressing their bodies together. They laid down, and drifted off for a short sleep.

...

The ship voyage was mercifully short. Tamamo had brought Luka's surprise cake on board for them to eat, and Alice was completely amazed at his work. Soon after the treat had been finished off the boat made land on an unfamiliar island. Small houses littered the coast, barren but well maintained. Alice and Luka were off the boat in a heartbeat. The ship sailed off; no doubt Alice would get the two of them back to the castle herself. They walked along a path off the beach into the forest, heading uphill. Alice moved with such urgency it was clear as to what she had planned.

"So, you think you're ready?" Salamander spoke in his mind, all four spirits present.

"Have to be." Luka replied mentally.

"The knights, and ourselves, will not be much compared to the Monster Lord." Undine pointed out.

"Luka will be fine!" Sylph said, full of energy, "I'll sing and sing and sing so you'll be all relaxed!"

"..." Gnome just stared at him, fingers interlocked and on her chest as if to ask him not to forget about her.

"Relaxing will be key." Salamander said, "But if you take it too slow, even for a moment, I bet Alice will get antsy and force you to cum out of irritation. But if you go too fast you'll just kill yourself, metaphorically."

"I think I know what to do." Luka did have some knowledge of Alice's inner workings after their first 'marriage'.

"While it's a funny reason for you to come get us again, we're all happy to be with you again." Undine said with a faint smile. Gnome nodded in agreement, and Salamander crossed her arms over her chest as Slyph hovered there. Then, they suddenly vanished.

"Luka?" Alice suddenly brought him back to reality. They were in front of the largest house of the village.

"Sorry. Shall we?" Alice smiled, licking her lips.

"Yes." Luka opened the door and let Alice inside, the Lamia rushing to the bedroom. Luka sighed and followed her, taking off his shirt and shoes on the way. He went to open the door, "Not yet!"

"Huh?" Alice stopped him from within. A loud clattering proceeded for a few seconds, and then silence.

"Okay come in!" Luka just shrugged and opened the door.

Alice lay on the bed, her dress and veil on the floor in the corner in a crumpled heap. On her back she faced the door, her long tail seductively beckoning him over to her. He walked up to her, kneeling at the foot of the bed and kissing her softly.

"I hope you're ready." Alice said coyly.

"One way to find out." He replied, spying her hand working its way to his crotch.

"You mentioned something specific we need to do? Something about Granberia?" Alice inquired, not pausing and undoing his pants.

"Granberia made a suggestion that worked."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Make it consensual." Luka said, "Not just raping me, but both participating equally."

"That is an...interesting notion." Alice admitted.

"And...perhaps you could turn human for this?"

"Do you really want that?" Alice asked sincerely, rolling onto her stomach and staring him in the face. Luka nodded, "Then I'll oblige." At her words, her tail suddenly shrank, splitting in two and changing color and texture as she adopted a human form. Her legs bent at the knees, her feet swinging in the air. She grinned, "Well? Where shall we start?"

"I know you'd rather get right down to business." Luka said crawling onto the bed as Alice adjusted her position to face him.

"I won't be going easy Luka." Alice said, "In fact, I can hardly help but be forceful."

"I understand." Luka said. Both parties were primed and ready, and Alice spread her legs as Luka pressed his erection against her opening.

"Don't keep me waiting." She threatened. Luka took a deep breath, drawing on everything he had learned along his short trip, and pushed inside her. Sinking in deep into her pussy, Alice gasped, "Oh!"

"Ah!" Luka let loose a gasp of his own, her vagina felt completely different then the last time she had sex with him this way. They shuddered, and embraced one another in fierce passion. Luka spent no time idling, jumping right in and thrusting deep into her opening.

"Oh Luka!" Alice moaned loudly, this pleasure like nothing she felt before. She made a note that she'd have to reward Granberia for discovering this.

Luka kissed his lover in their embrace, both closing their eyes as they gave into primal desires. It seemed like Luka had lost all sense of awareness, but he was intensely focusing. Alice let her body react naturally to Luka's thrusts, suddenly clenching down on his penis as he hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh!" Both moaned, holding one another tighter. Luka advanced, lowering his head and sucking her breasts.

"Oh my..." Alice shivered, delicately placing a hand on his head. She arched her back, "Come on Luka...harder!" Luka obeyed like a dog, thrusting madly into her opening. The heat in his chest was fanned like a fire; the song on the wind grew stronger. But his thoughts were getting clouded, he was losing the flow. Alice's gripping fingers proved she refused to let him stop.

"A-Alice I can't-"

"Don't worry...we can both work on this." Alice cooed, "Come on, dirty the baby's bedroom again." She whispered seductively into his ear. The warm breath in his ear finally broke him.

"Ah!" Both moaned as Luka slammed their hips together, shuddering as he ejaculated deep into her womb. They soon lay together on the bed, their breathing getting progressively steadier.

"That was great." Alice finally said.

"Sorry I couldn't last very long anyway."

"That doesn't matter. Like you said before, I can't help my body." She said, "But it seems like I could work on a thing or two myself."

"Heh." Luka chuckled. Then, from the large dresser in the corner Luka heard a sudden thud. He jumped up, "Who's there?!"

"Dang it!" A familiar voice grumbled as the dresser opened and Tamamo crawled out of the drawer, "I was doing so well too."

"Tamam-" Luka blushed; Tamamo was completely naked and standing there as if nothing was wrong.

"Alright, everyone out!" Tamamo said, clapping her hands. The closet flew open and Alma Elma walked out, also nude. A part of the ceiling moved out of place and Granberia jumped down, her bare flesh jiggling slightly as she stood upright. Erubetie slid in through a crack in the wall as well; her form more defined as if how she normally looked was her 'clothing'. They all approached the bed.

"W-What are you all doing? Gah!" Alice suddenly coiled him up in her tail.

"My surprise for you." Alice said.

"Alice proposed a neat idea." Alma Elma said with a smirk, licking her lips as she gently rubbed her nipple.

"We as a group accomplished so much." Erubetie continued, sliding onto the bed with Tamamo on the other side.

"So we all agreed when she gave us the option." Tamamo looked at Granberia, who was blushing slightly.

"The plan is for each of us to conceive a child with you." She said, "To ensure a line of protectors when we are all gone."

"..." Luka just stared, stunned and shocked and to a minor extent appalled.

"No words of objection, I call first!" Alma Elma said, suddenly jumping onto Luka as Alice restrained him and quickly inserting him into her pussy.

"Ah! You have to be joking!"

"No," Tamamo grinned, hugging his arm.

"We," Erubetie kissed his cheek. Granberia crawled onto the bed next to them, grabbing Alma's breasts and squeezing them for a show for the unlucky, or in many eyes lucky, man.

"Aren't." She smiled.

All night the girls switched out having intercourse with him to their hearts' content. His honeymoon was spent as a sex toy for their enjoyment, and the thought of being a father to each of their children was overwhelming. But perhaps, it wouldn't be too bad after all.

He could only hope.


End file.
